Espectro de Brocken
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: Dos seres tan diferentes, tan distintos. Que el destino decida separarnos o unirnos. No somos amigos pero tampoco enemigos, somos desconocidos queriendo amar. Cap11: Aquel lugar tan cálido que se formaba entre el pecho y los brazos de Suzuno Fuusuke era el lugar a donde pertenecía Kirai na Hina, era su hogar y lo sería para siempre. Pero sin previo aviso, siempre llegó a su fin.
1. Ensoñaciones

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espectro de Brocken**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**Ensoñaciones**

.

.

.

"_Dos seres tan diferentes,  
tan distintos.  
Que el destino decida si separarnos o unirnos  
vamos por ahí, entre calles sin encontrarnos,  
no somos amigos pero tampoco enemigos,  
no somos amantes pero tampoco desenamorados,  
somos desconocidos queriendo amar y ser amados,  
sin saber nos esperamos,  
de algún sueño son recordamos,  
algún día cuando te vea, veré los años…  
años de recorrer el camino por separado,  
pero que siempre imagine a tu lado."_

_Fabiola Corrales, En un solo carácter._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

No es que no conociera otra palabra o que su vocabulario fuera reducido, pero en esos momentos su mente no paraba de repetir aquel insulto como si fuera el precepto del día.

Nadie podía osar a juzgarlo, llevaba cuarenta y ocho malditas y jodidas horas sin dormir, sobreviviendo a base de litros de café y cajetillas de cigarros, pero todo su esfuerzo y sacrificio se había ido al cuerno, a la basura, a la mierda.

Su precioso proyecto tenía el nombre de alguien más y el jefe le había dado unas vacaciones permanentes y una liquidación de vago.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y botó su maletín de cualquier forma, de desanudo con rudeza la corbata y aventó los zapatos en la entrada, estos pegaron contra la pared, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo que sus vecinas se quejarán por el ruido. Eran las tres de la mañana.

Fue a la cocina para sacar una cerveza del refrigerador, ignorando la imagen de su madre mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y con decepción, se sentó en el sillón de la sala a bebiendo la cerveza en silencio bajo la penetrante e inquisidora observación de su hermana, cuando acabó la bebida la bebida caminó por el estrecho pasillo que conducía al baño, se lavó la cara mientras ignoraba los oscuros ojos de su padre mirándolo como si fuera la peor escoria del planeta.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

Su falta de sueño y su acumulación de estrés ya estaba causándole alucinaciones, y para cerrar con broche de oro la figura de un sonriente muchacho castaño observándolo con admiración y simpatía infinita le sentó peor que una patada en los genitales.

Cuando entró en su habitación encontró en su cama a una chica desconocida dormitando con tranquilidad, parecía un hada de los cuentos infantiles que antes le leía a Yuuka cuando ella era pequeña y su relación no era tan distante.

Su cabello era rubio y largo, la caía a la altura de las caderas, su piel blanquecina parecía brillar a la luz de la luna, sus rasgos eran suaves y muy femeninos, sus pestañas parecían finos hilos de oro y sus labios eran carnosos y atrayentes, tenía puesto un vestido rojo al estilo de Jessica Rabbit.

Con fastidio se quitó la camisa y se acostó en el colchón, por mucha alucinación que fuera no iba a permitir que ese ente de su imaginación no lo dejara dormir.

La ensoñación se arremolino contra su pecho buscando calor y el la abrazo sintiendo que sus hombros se relajaban y como la cafeína salía de su sistema.

Durmió como hace mucho no lo hacía, como un bebe arrullado por el aroma de naranjas y menta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

18 de enero de 2015. 10:27 pm.

Bien, tengo gripa y me siento de la jodida. Tengo semana de exámenes y no he estudiado nadita, me siento como una de esas caricaturas en las que al personaje le caen un montón de sartenes en la cabeza, parece divertido pero en realidad es doloroso. ¿Y qué me pongo a hacer? Pues a escribir, a iniciar otra historia cuando tengo varias sin concluir :B (debería de estar prohibido o algo así)

En fin, esta historia será diferente a todos los demás porque no seguirá un tiempo lineal, y probaré con nuevos tipos de narración, a ver que sale xD Solo les advierto que estará cargada de dramatismo y cursilerías, quedan advertidos xD

En fin, ¡Sean felices por siempre! (debo de dejar de ver Shrek 2 xD)

¿Review?

(Amo los review largos :3)


	2. Una Parte del Inicio

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espectro de Brocken**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**Una parte del inicio**

.

.

.

"_Si le tienes miedo a la muerte  
Le tienes miedo a la vida."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era una noche de invierno, las calles estaban cubiertas de blanco y las ramas de los árboles estaban congeladas, Hina temía quedar de la misma forma si no encontraba un cálido lugar para dormir.

La esponjosa bufanda hacia bien su labor de taparle el cuello del frío, los dos suéteres y su abrigo cubrían su torso, pero solo estaba usando un pantalón de mezclilla y temía que sus piernas quedaran como dos paletas de hielo.

Era veinticuatro de diciembre y la ciudad de Tokio era un caos, más de lo normal, la gente transitaba frenética por las baquetas y ella ya había recibido varios empujones y pisotones por no caminar rápido, temía que si lo hacía resbalaría con un pedazo de hielo o de nieve y caería, por lo tanto las puntadas que había recibido en la operación se abrirían. Y definitivamente no quería eso, dolía mucho.

Era invierno, veinticuatro de diciembre e Hina estaba perdida, perdida en todas las formas posibles.

Preguntó en varios hoteles si tenían cupo para hospedarla, pero en todos la miraron con extrañeza y la mandaron a la misma dirección, un hostal para estudiantes.

-Claro, se supone que soy una estudiante- pensó con sarcasmo.

Decidió que iría a ver el lugar, si no la dejaban quedarse buscaría cualquier hotel de mala muerte, ahí nunca hacían preguntas de más mientras tuvieras con que pagar.

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado se encontró con un edificio bastante occidentalizado, incluso tenía escaleras de incendio en la parte trasera, como las que aparecían en las películas hollywoodenses cuando un personaje escapaba de otro en una carrera frenética por dichas estructuras metálicas. No entendía porque le habían puesto "hostal" si realmente no parecía uno.

Entró al inmueble y se topó con una pequeña recepción, en la cual se veía en gran cartel que decía "Solo se pueden hacer trámites con credencial de estudiante". Solo con leerlo la rubia rodó los ojos y arrastró las maletas con lentitud, dispuesta a irse, pero la voz ruda de un chico la detuvo.

-¿Quieres hospedarte? Nos sobra una habitación doble.

Se giró para encontrarse con un muchacho de su edad, el lado izquierdo de su cabeza estaba rapado, el derecho tenía cabello castaño algo ondulado y un poco largo con unas cuantas mechas blancas, en su oreja zurda había siete aretes de diferentes tamaños y formas, en la diestra tenía solo cinco, aunque uno de ellos tenía una fina cadena que conectaba con otra perforación en el labio. Era alto y delgado, vestido todo de negro, su boca apretaba un cigarro y sus ojos verde oscuro la miraban con frialdad.

-Mi credencial no está actualizada- contestó Hina alzando los hombros.

-¿Hace cuánto que no lo está?- preguntó el chico exhalando el humo de una manera que le daba un aterrador aire de matón.

-Más o menos un año. Ya acabe la preparatoria- respondió con desconfianza.

-Soy Fudou Akio- informó apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero cercano- Por el momento estoy a cargo del lugar y nos sobra una habitación doble, como es para dos personas el tiempo de pago del abono se reduce a quince días, puedes usarla por ese tiempo y si decides quedarte la cuota se reduce- dijo sacando del mostrador una gran llave plateada- Lo negativo es que no hay elevador y la habitación doble está en el quinto piso, pero por lo demás es muy acogedora ¿la tomas o la dejas?

-¿No te meterás en problemas por dejar que alguien que alguien que ya no es estudiante se hospede?

El chico soltó una risa corta, seca y sarcástica.

-El cartel dice que debes de tener una credencial de estudiante, no especifica si debe de estar actualizada.

-Está bien, la tomo.

-Anota tus datos aquí- ordenó sacando una libreta gruesa de los estantes de madera cercanos.

Hina tomó con cuidado el bolígrafo, pero de pronto sintió unas fuertes punzadas en el vientre que la hicieron doblarse de dolor y soltar un quejido, el doctor le había advertido que aquello iba a pasar con frecuencia mientras se recuperaba, y que el frío no iba más que agravar las molestias.

Fudou la observó con algo de sorpresa, sin saber bien que hacer.

-¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Analgésicos?

La rubia negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Gracias, estoy bien- dijo intentando parecer tranquila, aunque su voz sonó temblorosa.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido pero no insistió más.

-Subiré tus maletas mientras tú apuntas tus datos.

Ella asintió mientras el joven tomaba sus pertenencias y con facilidad subía las escaleras de madera, de todos los datos que solicitaba la forma solo lleno la línea que pedía su nombre, y aun así, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, su mano dudo seriamente sobre lo que debía escribir.

Subir los cinco pisos de escaleras resulto bastante agotador, pero quería pensar que era porque la operación la había dejado bastante débil, junto con el viaje y todo lo que había vivido en los últimos doce meses.

Estaba cansada de todo, principalmente de vivir.

Encontró la puerta de madera del 505 abierta, y lo que observó le confirmó que aquel lugar no merecía ser degradado llamándolo hostal, el interior era como un pequeño departamento, un comedor con vista al parque de enfrente, una amplia cocineta con todo instalado y en buenas condiciones, una baño con una bañera lo suficientemente amplia como para que dos personas se asearan en ella, en el extremo izquierdo y derecho había dos puertas las cuales suponía que eran las habitaciones en sí.

-Como ves es bastante amplio el lugar.

-Gracias por subir mis maletas.

-No hay problema- contestó el muchacho sacando una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para encender uno- Si tienes alguna duda mañana baja y lo hablaremos con el verdadero encargado.

La chica de ojos verde brillante solamente asintió.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Hina llevaba temiendo desde que llegó a Tokio aquella sencilla pero complicada pregunta, recordó lo que había escrito en la solicitud, pero aun así sintió como su lengua se trababa al hablar.

-Suzuno, Suzuno Hina.

Fudou la evaluó nuevamente con la mirada, soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana.

Cuando el castaño se fue Hina se desplomo usando la puerta de madera como apoyo, los ojos le escocían y tenía unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Dejó las maletas a la mitad del pequeño comedor y tomó la habitación de la izquierda, la cama tenía sábanas y cobijas puestas, pero el armario estaba vacío, así como el tocador y el diminuto estante.

Se subió suavemente a la cama y enterró la cabeza en la almohada, olía a limpio y a jabón, fue en ese instante cuando ya no aguanto más y se echó a llorar como una niña pequeña perdida en el supermercado.

Aquel lugar era perfecto, parecía como caído del cielo para lo que se había propuesto. Ahí nadie la conocía, no tendría que fingir que se encontraba bien, no tendría que preocuparse por alguien más, no tendría que ser feliz y aquello era perfecto.

Cuando estaba tomando el tren hacia Tokio por un momento había dudado si eso era lo mejor, lo correcto. Luego razonó ¿ella quería lo mejor para su persona?, la respuesta le llegó de inmediato y subió con decisión al vagón.

Siguió llorando por tres horas más hasta que se quedó dormida.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ya no despertar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

31 de enero de 2015.

Bien, en parte tienen razón, no puedo pedir comentarios muy largos si el capítulo en si no es largo, pero apuesto lo que quieran a que este capítulo les genero varias dudas, así que estaré muy contenta de poder leer sus hipótesis de la situación xD

Como solo tengo 2 reviews mi amor infinito solamente es para **ZettaInverse** y **Juni Fuju**.

¡Chocolates y arcoíris para todos! *3* :3

Pero aun así seré cínica y pediré reviews largos xD

¿Review?


	3. Espectro de Brocken

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espectro de Brocken**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**Espectro de Brocken**

.

.

.

"_La emoción más antigua y más intensa de la humanidad es el miedo, y el más antiguo y más intenso de los miedos es el miedo a lo desconocido."_

_Howard Philips Lovecraft_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi padre es físico, lleva toda mi vida repitiéndome su especialidad pero aun no logro recordar cual es, en cambio mi madre es contadora y nunca me habla sobre cosas de su trabajo.

Cuando era pequeño a mi padre le dio un no sé qué por los efectos visuales que causaba la luz del sol, el único que entendí y que me gusto fue el espectro de Brocken porque era muy bonito, como un arcoíris con forma circular.

Papá dice que desde pequeño he sido muy curioso, y lo admito, en verdad lo soy, recuerdo que cuando tenía cinco años me intrigaba cómo es que los dibujos de la televisión podían moverse y cómo es que se podía cambiar tan rápido los canales, creía que todo era como un pequeño teatro guiñol, marionetas que cambiaban todo cuando yo apretaba un botón del control remoto; para comprobar mi teoría en una noche tiré la tele del mueble en donde estaba, esperando que los títeres atrapados pudieran salir, sobra decir que lo único que conseguí fue el regaño de mi vida por parte de mamá y un televisor más grande por parte de papá.

Hubo otra ocasión, cuando me faltaba poco para cumplir los siete años, en medio de una comida familiar le pregunte a mi padre sobre los viscosos globos alargados cuyo empaque eran sobrecitos plateados que guardaba en el cajón de sus calcetines, todos en la mesa se quedaron callados y rojísimos, después papá me explico cuando estábamos solos algo sobre una flor y una abejita, la verdad es que no le entendí nada y apuesto lo que sea a que él tampoco comprendió lo que me dijo. Con el paso del tiempo entendí que esos no eran globos para fiestas infantiles.

Me encantan los misterios, soy como un perro sabueso en busca de uno, de chico quería ser detective al estilo de Sherlock Holmes –mi héroe y modelo a seguir- pero para complacer a mamá termine estudiando derecho, pero mi sangre sigue siendo llamada cuando olisqueo un misterio, un enigma.

El misterio es lo que a la vida es el pan para el hombre, es necesario para poder sobrevivir.

Es por eso que en este preciso instante estoy visitando la casa de un sospechoso con el fin de resolver el misterio que esta frente a mí –y no, no es allanamiento de morada lo que estamos haciendo, que es lo que Genda dice histérico a cada minuto- el misterio de la chica del 505.

-¿Han encontrado algo interesante?- nos pregunta Sakuma que para mí sorpresa no se opuso a mi idea de entrar al departamento- Ya revise la despensa pero no hay nada raro.

-Chicos, esto está mal y es ilegal, dejen todo como estaba y vámonos de aquí, ya comprobaron que no hay nada raro, solo son dos chicas comunes que pueden demandarnos por violación a su privacidad- dice Genda el cual luce nervioso e incómodo, su cabello se ha despeinado dándole un aire salvaje.

-Aún falta revisar la habitación, seguro ahí hay algo- señala Sakuma.

-Buen punto- le digo cerrando la puerta del baño.

-Sakuma, Narukami, paren ya este rollo- dice Genda interponiéndose entre nosotros y la puerta del cuarto- ¿Dónde diablos esta Fudou?

Oh cierto, como no ha hecho ninguna tontería había olvidado que estaba con nosotros.

-¡Aquí!- grita cerrando la puerta de la alcoba de la compañera de Suzuno, Aki Kino.

-¡Shhhh!- callamos todos al instante al torpe ruidoso.

-Por favor dejen de ser tan dramáticos, a esta hora no hay nadie en el edificio, y el encargado también está husmeando, no hay ningún problema- habla Fudou sarcástico dejándose caer de lleno sobre el mullido sillón de la sala.

-¡No estoy husmeando, estoy evitando que ustedes hagan algo mucho más estúpido!- grita Genda al instante lo que sin duda me causa risa.

-¿Qué fue lo que hacías en la habitación de Kino?

-Buscando esto- dice Fudou dando vueltas en su dedo índice a unas bragas verdes con encaje blanco, demasiado sexis para esa chica tierna- Tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver con Aki- finaliza con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Definitivamente no quiero enterarme de esos asuntos- le digo sin poder evitar sonrojarme.

-Como sea, a lo que vinimos- dice Sakuma rodando los ojos a la vez que aparta a Genda de un manotazo para poder entrar al cuarto que nos interesa.

Después de que él entro nos lanzamos los demás para poder buscar algunas pruebas con las que pudiéramos indagar más sobre ella, pero eso no fue necesario puesto que en el piso y en la cama había un montón de cosas curiosas.

Sobre la colcha están varios álbumes de fotografías destartalados, una cámara profesional, pulseras y collares de diferentes colores y tres cajas de metal que parecen estar llenas de chucherías, en el piso hay mínimo unos veinte discos de video, unos guardados en su fundas y otros botados al descuido, bolsas de regalo llenas de cartitas y cuadernos de la secundaria; parecía que ella había dejado todo así con el propósito de que nosotros lo encontráramos, como si supiera que íbamos a venir.

Todo era sumamente extraño.

Mientras los demás revisan lo que quieren yo tomé unas fotografías de la cama, en una se podía ver a un chico pellirrojo con grandes ojos ambarinos y sonrisa gamberra y orgullosa, en cierta forma me recordaba a la que Fudou ponía a veces, se nota que ese chico disfruta de la atención; en la otra fotografía están un par de chicos en su salida de la secundaria con los cerezos en su máximo esplendor como fondo, el más alejado y el que parecía ser el mayor no vestía un uniforme si no que traía ropa normal, sus ojos naranjas demuestran un brillo de orgullo y su sonrisa ladeada indica afecto hacia los chicos que se encontraban más alejados, dos pelirrojos, un peliblanco con cara de fastidio, un sonriente peliverde y Suzuno Hina abrazada como garrapata al último.

-¡Wow, miren esto!- les llamo a los demás que se terminan acercando lentamente.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?

De la nada se empiezan a escuchar unos fuertes golpeteos en la puerta principal, alguien quiere entrar.

-¡Hina! ¡Hina! ¡Por favor abre la puerta!

Los cuatro nos miramos a los ojos nerviosos, esa es la voz del vecino que pide entrar al departamento, ¡mierda! Se suponía que no había nadie en todo el edificio.

-¡Mierda, creí que no había nadie en el edificio!- nos susurra Sakuma externando mis pensamientos.

-¡Cheque y no había nadie, Goenji-san debe de haber llegado hace poco!- responde Genda con otro murmullo histérico.

-Cállense, si no hacemos ruido seguramente se ira- ordena Fudou sacando a empujones a todos del cuarto.

-¿No es mejor quedarnos adentro?- le pregunto.

-No, si entra no será bueno que nos encuentre ahí.

-¡Cállense!

-¡Hina! ¡Por favor abre la puerta, sé que lo que hice está mal y que tal vez no se arregle con una simple disculpa, pero quiero hablarlo como los adultos que se supone somos! ¡Abre la puerta!

Guardamos silencio temiendo que nuestra respiración nos delate, pero no puedo evitar extrañarme ante las palabras de Goenji, definitivamente esos dos tienen algo raro. Miro a Genda el cual luce cada vez más pálido e inquieto, quizá no fue una buena idea el traerlo con nosotros.

-¡Sé que estas adentro, escuche el ruido! ¡Deja de ser una chiquilla testaruda y abre esa jodida puerta! ¡Tenemos que hablar seriamente!

Seguimos como tumbas, observo de reojo a Fudou y a Sakuma que seguramente –y al igual que yo- ya están sacando conjeturas acerca de las palabras del hombre de cabello crema.

-¡Bien! ¿No quieres abrir? ¡Pues tendré que usar la copia de la llave que se supone te había devuelto! ¡Y que conste que me disculpo por adelantado por quedármela!

Antes de que podamos reaccionar para escondernos en las habitaciones Goenji ya abrió la puerta y se queda pasmado al vernos dentro del departamento, seguramente nosotros tenemos la misma cara de asombro que él.

-¿Q-Que hacen aquí?

-H-Hola- decido saludar torpemente.

El espectro de Brocken no solo es mi favorito por la forma que tiene y los colores que maneja, sino porque cuando era pequeño imaginaba que cuando resolviera un caso súper difícil ese tipo de aura me rodearía y estaría en un éxtasis supremo, pero ahora el espectro de Brocken está rodeando la figura de una Suzuno Hina –que acaba de llegar de la nada- enojadísima que nos mira con ganas de matarnos a todos.

-¿Ustedes que mierda hacen husmeando en mi casa?- nos pregunta con la voz siseante, como una serpiente a punto de atacar a su pobre e inocente víctima- ¿Y tú porque cuernos aun tienes la copia de mi llave?

Mierda, lo único seguro es que por el momento todos estamos en problemas.

Si Suzuno me mata a golpes ¿al fin podré sentir el espectro de Brocken al menos una vez? Creo que es lo que me merezco antes de morir.

Mierda, nos va a matar.

Mierda, y aun no entiendo del todo que es lo que oculta, pero creo que empiezo a comprender un poco.

Mierda, soy muy joven para morir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

15 de febrero de 2015. 7:58 pm.

Bien, primera vez que uso este tipo de narración, espero no haberlo jodido del todo y que se haya entendido quien es el narrador y lo que quiere expresar, la verdad es que me divertí escribiendo varias partes de este capítulo.

¿Teorías? ¿Cuáles son sus teorías acerca de lo que está pasando o de lo que va a paso o de lo que pasará? xD

Gracias por los reviews a **ZettaInverse** (no te burles de la pobre xD luego se verá porque no estaba en ese momento en sus cabales) y a **Lia-chan555**(Gracias por tu hermoso comentario, me hizo sonrojar */*) mi amor infinito a ellas dos *3* :3

Nos leemos!

¿Review?

(Amo los review largos :3)


	4. La Chica de Papel

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espectro de Brocken**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**La chica de papel**

.

.

.

"_Es muy posible que lo que le voy a decir le parezca una locura. Si es así, me lo dice no más. Pero no quiero andar con rodeos: creo que estoy enamorado de usted."_

_La Tregua, Mario Benedetti._

.

.

.

.

.

.

No hay nada peor que tener resaca, quizá le compita el hecho de tener resaca por emborracharse porque hace dos semanas terminaste con tu novia, mas aparte tener que ir a trabajar al día siguiente de casi tener un coma etílico.

Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que siento que la cabeza me va a explotar, que mi lengua se siente como si tuviera escamas y que el estómago es un hervidero de porquerías que en cualquier momento va a matarme, mierda, creo que debo de encontrar una forma de controlar mi manera de beber.

-¡Mierda! ¡Cierren las putas cortinas!- ordeno al sentir como los rayos de sol que entran por la ventana me ciegan.

-Están cerradas cariñito- canturrea con burla una voz muy conocida.

Me cuesta unos minutos y un montón de esfuerzo enfocar lo que realmente estaba pasando, es Fudou sonriendo como un maniaco mientras sostiene una lamparita frente a mi rostro que avente de un manotón al instante.

-Vete al infierno Fudou.

-Si me fuera a donde pertenezco no tendrías a alguien que te supla en tu puesto- me contesta mientras encendía un cigarrillo- Mira que por mucho que este lugar sea de tu familia aun así tienes que ir a trabajar Genda.

-¿De cuándo acá eres tan responsable?- le pregunte fastidiado.

-Si con ello puedo joderte, hasta consigo ser el presidente de la ONU- me responde sardónico soltando un perfecto arillo de humo.

Me doy vuelta en la cama y me tapo la cabeza con una almohada, Fudou puede ser un dolor en el trasero cuando se lo propone y suele estar más motivado cuando algo le molesta, sé que tuvo un problema el día de ayer –veinticuatro de diciembre- con su pareja y que por eso acepto suplirme de mala gana, lo único lógico que se me ocurre para que quiera joderme más de lo normal es que en la noche tuvo que verdaderamente trabajar.

-¿Alguien vino a hospedarse?

-Sí.

-¿Y? ¿Qué paso?

-Es una chica, no tiene su credencial en regla, pero le di la habitación doble del quinto piso.

No puedo evitar saltar alterado de la cama, lo que provoca que quiera lanzar mis intestinos y todo mi aparato digestivo en el retrete.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Porque hiciste eso?! ¿¡Qué sabes de ella?!

-No mucho, solo su nombre- me contesta con tanta simpleza que me dan ganas de ahorcarlo.

Salgo rápidamente de mi habitación y camino por el pasillo que me lleva a la recepción, una de las ventajas de estar en el negocio familiar es que literalmente solo tengo que abrir la puerta de mi cuarto, dar unos cuantos pasos y ya estoy en mi puesto de trabajo. La desventaja es que si hay problemas o irregularidades en el edificio, mamá intenta asesinarme y se desquita con mi mesada.

-¿¡Solo anoto su nombre?!- exclame histérico al ver la libreta de las personas que se registraban.

-Por eso te dije que solo sabía eso- dijo Fudou apareciendo a mi espalda.

-Mierda, esto definitivamente es un problema, mi cabeza va a rodar- dije mientras frotaba mis sienes intentando parar la jaqueca- Subiré a hablar con ella para decirle que no se puede quedar en el lugar.

-Deja que ella baje, no tardará mucho.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Hablaste con ella?

-No, pero por pura lógica tiene que bajar para comprarse algo de comida, son las dos de la tarde.

-¡Mierda! ¿Cómo demonios se hizo tan tarde?

Fudou se rio sarcásticamente mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

-Realmente la fiesta de ayer estuvo buena como para que tengas esa resaca tan fuerte.

Recargue mi cabeza en el escritorio con la esperanza de que el dolor de cabeza disminuyera de esa forma.

-A serte sincero no me acuerdo casi nada de lo que paso, mi último recuerdo es que estaba en el karaoke y luego desperté en mi cama, ¿Cómo conseguí llegar anoche?

Fudou se volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte.

-De los tres tú eras el más borracho, estabas todo noqueado, Narukami cantaba y bailaba la macarena y Jimon venia quejándose de que eran unas bestias, él te estaba cargando.

-Creo que debo de agradecerle y pedirle disculpas.

-Mejor paga su renta por seis meses, después de todo creo que te vomitaste encima de él.

-Mierda, cuando lo vea va a querer matarme.

-No lo dudes.

Tarde unos cuantos minutos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice volví a dar otro salto que hizo que el mundo se moviera y viera estrellitas.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Y Sakuma!?

Fudou se encoge de hombros y murmura con aire sabiondo algo como: "Entonces creo que Jimon no venía tan sobrio"

-¡Soy un pésimo amigo! ¡Olvide a Sakuma en el karaoke! ¡Tengo que ir por él!- grite histérico tomando mi chaqueta que estaba en la silla.

-Suerte- dijo Fudou sin el más mínimo interés en su voz.

Estoy a punto de salir cuando una voz suave y fría me detiene y cuando volteo mi mente se queda en blanco, lo único que puedo repetir es ¡Wow! ¡Simplemente, wow!

-Buenas tardes, vengo a hablar con el encargado del edificio.

Es una chica preciosísima, parece una pequeña hada de papel, su piel es tan blanca como la nieve lo cual no hace más que resaltar sus grandes ojos verdes brillantes, me recuerda a los prados cuando la primavera está en su máximo esplendor, su cabello es algo largo y caía como cascadas de hilos de sol. Sus rasgos son como de princesa, de hada.

-¿Eh?

-Es el torpe con mirada de tonto.

Fulmino con la mirada a Fudou el cual solo me mira burlón, la muchacha alza una ceja sin comprender de todo la situación.

-Yo soy el encargado, un placer conocerte, soy G-Genda Koujirou.

-Suzuno Hina- me responde mirándome y es cuando puedo notar que mi atuendo y mi cabello es un asco, mierda, ¡debe de pensar que soy un vagabundo!

-Ya le explique tu situación a Genda, pero él dice que no puedes quedarte porque tu credencial no está actualizada-informa Fudou a la chica.

Ella me mira nuevamente, pero esta vez su mirada se oscurece y se pierde en un punto indefinido, puedo comprender por qué Fudou la dejo quedarse sin pedirle muchas explicaciones, parece de papel, parece que en cualquier momento va a romperse.

-¡No! ¡Si puedes quedarte! De hecho necesitamos que alguien rente esa habitación, puedo hacer una excepción con lo de la credencial, no va a haber problema porque tienes la edad de una estudiante, así que puedo arreglar los papeles.

-¿Enserio?- me cuestiona viéndome con escepticismo.

-¡Si, no hay problema alguno!- digo con gran énfasis.

Puedo oír la conocida risa sarcástica de Fudou, mierda, es un problema el que él esté aquí cuando me estoy comportando como un idiota. Después de una charla de unos diez minutos logramos a llegar a un acuerdo en el que básicamente me comprometí a falsificar sus papeles para que mi madre –que revisa todos los registros- no sospechara nada.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo Suzuno-san?

-No me digas así, no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen así y puede que si lo haces no te haga caso, no quiero que pienses que es por grosería.

-Umm… ¿entonces cómo te llamo?

-Hina.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme, es tan linda que me hace sentir como un completo imbécil, para mi fortuna Fudou –sorprendentemente- me echa una mano.

-Entonces que, ¿vamos a comer algo?

-No tengo problema con ello.

-Vamos, conozco un lugar estupendo, y si quieres después puedo enseñarte los alrededores Hina-san.

No me importa que parezca un vago, no me importa –por el momento- que haya dejado a mi mejor amigo borracho y olvidado en un karaoke, no me importa tener la peor resaca de mi vida, no me importa nada de eso porque acabo de conocer lo que es el amor a primera vista.

Me acabo de enamorar de una chica de papel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

22 de febrero de 2015. 9:54 pm.

Aun no me acostumbro del todo a este tipo de narración, y puede que haya unos cuantos errores porque me duele la cabeza, pero espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo es mi favorito hasta el momento, me relajo mucho escribirlo.

No sé cuándo pueda volver a subir un nuevo capítulo porque he tenido un montón de problemas y tengo que concentrarme en otras cosas, pero prometo que no tardaré mucho.

Muchas gracias a tod s por leer, y mi amor especial *3* es para **ZettaInverse **(rezaré cada vez que me acuerde para que no mueras aplastada por las tareas de computación y esas cosas que tengas xD), **Juni Fuju** (Tardará un poco para que veas si Hina mato a todos por estar de mirones en su cuarto xD, pero la situación del cap 1 se explicará en el cap 6 si las cuentas no me fallan n.n) y **MaryGoenjix3** (Querida, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti x3, si, es la misma Hina Kirai na que tú conoces, uno de los misterios es por qué se cambió el nombre, pero no diré más xD) por comentar.

¿Reviews largos con teorías? :3

(porfi *3*)


	5. Como dos copos de nieve

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

El mundo no se detiene ante tu dolor

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espectro de Brocken**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**Como dos copos de nieve**

.

.

.

"_Mi cuerpo ya no aguanta el peso de mi alma, de mis esperanzas rotas."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es enero, siete de enero y está nevando. Los meteorólogos dicen que será uno de los inviernos más fríos de la historia de Japón.

Es enero, lo que significa año nuevo, y a su vez año nuevo es promesa de cambios positivos, de mejoría en la rutina diaria. Aki esperaba eso como todos los años, pero eso no había sucedido, ni en sus más terribles pesadillas se hubiera podido imaginar que llegaría a vivir algo así.

Siempre había creído que los padres estaban para procurar, cuidar y mimar a sus hijos, pero sobre todo para amarlos incondicionalmente, no cabía en su mente el que alguien fuera tan cruel como para dejar a la deriva a su progenie.

Eso no podía ser humano, pero lamentablemente lo era.

Era tan humano y tan real que por eso se encontraba sentada en la banca de un parque, viendo solitariamente como caía la nieve, sin un hogar al cual regresar.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- se preguntó compungidamente acomodándose los guantes y la bufanda- No sé qué hacer.

Los ojos le empezaron a escocer y las lágrimas fueron rondando lentamente por su rostro, silenciosas y tímidas, como si temieran incomodar a alguien con su presencia.

-He pasado varias veces por este mismo lugar y tú sigues aquí ¿acaso planeas convertirte en una estatua de hielo?

Se giró bruscamente al reconocer aquella voz, era una chica que recientemente se había mudado a donde vivía Akio –su ahora ex novio- se la había topado un par de veces cuando visitaba al castaño. La muchacha iba muy abrigada y llevaba dos bolsas del súper, con cuidado se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

-Eres Aki Kino ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Yo soy Hina Suzuno, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Vivo donde Fudou.

-Sí, te recuerdo.

La rubia sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de la bolsa de su chamarra y tomó uno para ella, al ver que se le quedaba observando le ofreció uno.

-No gracias, no fumo.

-Yo tampoco, estos son de chocolate- dijo dándole una mordida al pitillo- ¿Ves? Me hacen ver ruda.

La peliverde soltó una pequeña sonrisa y acepto el chocolate, Hina dio un bostezo y estiro los brazos al cielo.

-Ya es tarde y aún no he cenado, ¿tú no tienes hambre?- cuestionó abrazando las bolsas de plástico.

-¿Ahí está tu cena?- preguntó Aki con algo de sorpresa.

-Sí, y también mi desayuno.

-¿Puedo ver?

La chica le tendió las bolsas para que pudiera observar el contenido, Aki vio que solo eran puras chucherías: paquetes de sopa instantánea, chocolates, bombones, galletas y bolsas de papitas y frituras.

-¡Esto no es sano! ¡Tienes que comer algo que de verdad te nutra!- exclamó sin poder evitar que su lado maternal saliera a flote.

Hina la contempló divertida mientras una sonrisita minúscula empezaba a formarse en sus labios.

-Bien, hagamos un trato. Tú eres mi Cenicienta personal y yo te dejo vivir conmigo en el departamento que estoy rentando.

-¿¡Eh?!

-Mira, no sé qué es lo que te haya pasado, pero es obvio que no tienes un lugar en el cual quedarte, y francamente yo soy un asco en las tareas domésticas, así que ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

-Pero… no tengo con que cubrir los gastos de la renta… además…

-Ya te dije que cocinaras y limpiaras para mí, estoy rentando un departamento con habitación doble, así que no hay problema- dijo interrumpiéndola.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Soy una extraña ¿Cómo me dejas quedarme contigo si no me conoces?

Hina se encogió de hombros, se sacudió los copos de la ropa y la miró directamente a los ojos, los distintos tonos de verde de sus pupilas chocaron y Aki sintió como su pecho comenzaba a cosquillearle, se sintió cálida a pesar de que había empezado a nevar con más fuerza.

-Yo no soy de Tokio, hace poco que llegue aquí y he conocido a gente fastidiosa pero que realmente es buena. Estoy segura que esa noche que llegue lucia igual que tú en este momento, asustada, sola y triste.

Aki no supo que contestar.

-Entonces ¿tenemos un trato?- preguntó ofreciéndole la mano.

La gente es muy parecida a los copos de nieve, no hay uno que sea idéntico a otro, pero presentan características similares.

-Por favor, cuida bien de mi- le contestó estrechándole la mano.

Aki e Hina eran como dos copos de nieve en el basto mundo, dos copos solitarios que habían decidido hacerse compañía para soportar el terrible peso de la soledad, estar con alguien más hace que los problemas parezcan más pequeños de lo que en realidad son.

Pero estar con alguien no te asegura que las cosas vayan a salir bien.

.

Varios meses después

.

-Nee Hina… ¿te acuerdas cómo nos conocimos? yo sé que tú no crees en cosas como el destino, por eso estoy segura que fue él quien nos unió…. si en aquella época yo hubiera sido más sensible y me hubiera percatado de tu fragilidad, tal vez nuestro futuro habría sido distinto…. Hina, si pudiéramos vivir nuestro pasado lleno de errores, ¿desde dónde lo volverías a vivir tú? yo lo haría desde aquella noche de nieve en que te conocí, lo borraría todo menos a ti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

31 de marzo de 2015. 2:59 pm.

Capitulo nuevo después de casi un mes, quizá un poco más.

Ni crean que este capítulo está basado en Nana, ni crean e.e

Gracias a **ZettaInverse** por su bonito review.

¿Reviews? :3


	6. Noche de estrellas Parte 1

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

.

.

.

.

.

.

El mundo no se detiene ante tu dolor

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espectro de Brocken**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**Noche de estrellas**

**Parte Uno**

.

.

.

"_Un recuerdo es algo que te caldea el cuerpo por dentro  
pero que, al mismo tiempo, te desgarra por dentro con violencia."_

_Haruki Murakami_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Presten mucha atención, ya que esta es su tarea y va a valer la mitad de su calificación, no quiero que luego vengan a lloriquearme porque no les acepte el trabajo por no tener las especificaciones necesarias.

El salón quedo en silencio y el profesor siguió hablando.

-Bien, van a elaborar un testamento como si para el día de mañana ya no estuvieran.

El grupo empezó a murmurar pero el maestro les dio una mirada fuerte para que guardaran silencio y continúo dando las indicaciones.

-Sé que es un tema que les asusta, pero hay que ser realistas, no vamos a durar para siempre, y mientras más rápido lo comprendan podrán enfrentarse al mundo. Esto les ayudará a madurar y a la vez pondrán en práctica lo que les he enseñado en la materia del derecho con la elaboración del testamento. Quiero que sea algo serio, y lo quiero escrito a mano. Lo tienen que entregar en tres días. Eso es todo.

El hombre salió del salón dejando a sus alumnos sumidos en pláticas con diversas opiniones.

-Creo que este es el trabajo más extraño que nos han dejado en todos los años que llevó en la escuela- dijo Kidou mientras guardaba sus útiles en la mochila.

-Bueno, es que aun somos jóvenes, solo tenemos diecisiete años y en lo último en que pensamos es en la muerte- le contestó Goenji.

Endou con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro volteo a verlos.

-Yo creo que es algo interesante.

.

.

.

.

.

El peliblanco entró temeroso y avergonzado al lugar, se sentía como si todo el mundo lo estuviera observando y burlándose de él, cuando en realidad es que apenas si unos cuantos habían notado su presencia en la florería.

-¿Goenji? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- preguntó un sonrojado Endou.

-¿Endou? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Shuuya observo al castaño él cual tenía un ramo de rosas y nubes adornado con un gran moño azul apretado fuertemente contra su pecho. Era un ramo precioso.

-Vine a comprar un ramo de flores.

-¿Para tu mamá?

-No…no…para…para Natsumi- respondió con una sonrisita tímida- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

Goenji se quedó en blanco, se quedó como una estatua de piedra.

-Yuuka… Yuuka me pido que comprara flores para la mesa del comedor.

-¿Enserio? Creí que era alérgica al polen.

.

.

.

.

.

-No sé qué decirte Goenji, es decir, supuse que te gustaba una chica, pero no pensé que ella.

-¡Argh! ¡Todo esto es un asco!- dijo con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

-Endou no me ha dicho nada sobre el tema.

-Supongo que él no lo sospecha, es muy distraído.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer?- cuestionó Kidou sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Nada.

-¿Qué?

-No planeo hacer nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Endou es mi amigo.

-¿Y si ella lo rechaza?

-Aun así, Endou es más importante para mí.

Y así era, su amigo era mucho más importante para él que su primer amor.

.

.

.

.

.

Las luces del sol acariciaban suavemente las facciones de sus rostros, los muchachos limpiaban el salón de clases con tranquilidad, faltaba un día para que tuvieran que entregar el trabajo del testamento y aún no habían hecho nada. Kidou ya había terminado su trabajo el mismo día que el profesor lo solicito.

-Quiero que en mi entierro pongan girasoles en vez de las flores tradicionales, ¿crees que pueda poner eso en el testamento?

-No lo creo, el testamento se lee después de la muerte, no durante los preparativos del funeral, así que supongo que se lo tendrías que decir a alguien para que se cumpla tu última voluntad.

-¿Enserio? Neee… entonces no sé qué poner en mi testamento, mi única propiedad de valor es mi balón de soccer, y no sé a quién dejárselo, si a ti o a Kidou.

Goenji soltó una risita.

-No creo que debas de quemarte mucho la cabeza en ello Endou, solo es un trabajo.

-Bueno, pero aun así quiero decirte que no quiero me cremen con un traje aburrido y flores aburridas…

-Eso es lo tradicional Endou- interrumpió jocoso.

-No me importa, es aburrido… yo quiero irme con girasoles y mi uniforme de fútbol.

-¿Por qué girasoles?

-Porque brillan tanto como el sol.

.

.

.

.

.

-Lo siento Endou.

-No importa, no es tu culpa.

El silencio era tan tenso, tan palpable.

Era demasiado incómodo.

Las cosas nunca habían sido así entre ellos.

-Goenji.

-¿Si?

-Quiero que la hagas feliz.

-¿Qué? Olvídalo, estas demente.

-No, hazla feliz, quiero que ambos sean felices.

-Endou, mi amistad contigo es más importante que ella, mucho más importante.

-Si dices que es tan importante, cumple mi deseo, hazla feliz.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

El castaño sonrió tristemente.

-Yo seré feliz si ustedes lo son.

.

.

.

.

.

El nudo de la corbata negra le apretaba la garganta, la tristeza y la culpa oprimían fuertemente su pecho.

-Deme todos los ramos de girasoles que tenga, por favor.

.

.

.

.

.

Las botellas de alcohol seguían fluyendo, seguían acabándose, sus fantasmas estaban decididos a no dejarlo dormir esa noche, solo las estrellas y sus culpas lo acompañaban esa noche.

-Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento tanto… lo siento por todo.

Al final no había podido hacer feliz a nadie.

A nadie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

11 de abril de 2015. 9:09 pm.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué será lo que atormenta a nuestro querido Goenji? ¿Pueden deducirlo?

Mi amor infinito es solo para **ZettaInverse** porque ella es mi groupie personal a la cual adoro con locura porque si lee y comenta y los demás solo leen, juum (haciendo berrinche como niña de cinco años).

Y no, no corrieron a Aki de su casa por ser lesbiana xD aunque si tiene que ver con un asunto de faldas xD

¿Review?


	7. Noche de estrellas Parte 2

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

.

.

.

.

.

.

El mundo no se detiene ante tu dolor

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espectro de Brocken**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**Noche de estrellas**

**Parte dos**

.

.

.

"_Un recuerdo es algo que te caldea el cuerpo por dentro  
pero que, al mismo tiempo, te desgarra por dentro con violencia."_

_Haruki Murakami_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es extraño. Puedo recordar varias cosas con suma precisión –puedo describir el entorno, las sonrisas y la ropa de las personas, hasta el más insignificante detalle que cualquiera pasaría por alto- pero también hay cosas que no recuerdo en lo absoluto.

Es extraño.

La memoria es extraña, es como un laberinto en el cual puedes perderte por varios días y vivir cosas maravillosas o pasar por la peor tortura existente. La memoria es una trampa o un cálido lugar creado por uno mismo.

Lo más extraño es cuando un recuerdo puede causar ambas cosas, cuando puede desgarrarte, hacerte creer que el infierno es una mejor opción, y cuando a la vez puede hacerte flotar sobre las nubes y eres capaz de escupir montones de arcoíris y estrellas.

Yo prefiero escuchar los relatos de los demás, es mucho más divertido, además son cosas que no siempre recordamos.

Mis relatos preferidos son de cuando yo era una niña pequeña, era toda una bomba de problemas y travesuras y por supuesto tenía a mis fieles mosqueteros cuidando mis espaldas y secundando mis diabluras.

Crecimos juntos en un orfanato, fuimos conociéndonos poco a poco, dependiendo el momento en que cada uno llego al lugar. La encargada dice que a mí y a Ryuu-chan nos dejaron en la puerta del orfanato el mismo día, éramos apenas unos bebes con unos cuantos días de nacidos y desde ese momento estuvimos juntos, Ryuu-chan era mi mejor amigo, las cuidadoras decían que no podían separarnos sin que berreáramos tan fuerte que creían que se romperían los vidrios de la ventana.

Cuando tenía cuatro años llegaron varios niños al orfanato, entre ellos una niña un año mayor que yo con el cabello más genial que hubiera visto hasta el momento, era un bonito azul brillante y dos mechones blancos a cada lado de su cara, es por eso que le empecé a hablar a Rei-chan y fue así como la uní a nuestra pandilla.

Meses después llego un niño nuevo, era dos años mayor, serio y hosco –a ser sincera su carácter no ha cambiado nada con el paso del tiempo- y no le hablaba a nadie, solo fulminaba a todos con sus alargados orbes naranjas y se apartaba de las multitudes, aun no estoy muy segura de cómo lo hizo, pero Ryuu-chan se las ingenió para hacerse su amigo y él tuvo que aceptarnos a Rei-chan y a mí como amigas, veníamos en el paquete.

El día de mi cumpleaños número cinco –o el que se supone es mi cumpleaños- el orfanato tuvo dos nuevos habitantes con historias trágicas y personalidades y características completamente diferentes, como el día y la noche.

El primero, el que era como el día tenía un extravagante cabello pelirrojo y unos ojos ambarinos, su personalidad era explosiva y alegre, demasiado bullicioso, todo él te recordaba al fuego –o al menos a mí me recordaba a eso- a Haru-kun no le gustaba hablar de cómo fue a parar a un orfanato, pero tiempo después me confeso que su propia madre, harta de todo, lo fue a botar a ese lugar.

El otro niño tenía los ojos azules más bonitos que he visto en toda mi vida, combinaban perfectamente con su cabello blanco, cuando lo vi –cuando nos miró a todos con sus ojos vacíos que desprendían tanta soledad y tristeza- quise hacerme su amiga al instante, no mentiré al decir que me costó un montón de trabajo acercarme a él y mucho más que me aceptara a mí y a todo el paquete de travesuras que conllevaba –por alguna extraña razón a Haru-kun eso lo ponía de malas y si se les sumaba sus personalidades contrastantes, él y Fuu-chan no se llevaron bien al principio, con el tiempo aprendieron a soportarse- mi amistad, pero definitivamente valió la pena.

El último miembro de nuestra tropa de problemáticos –de mi familia- se unió cuando cambiamos de orfanato, se podría decir que nos transfirieron a otro porque en el que estábamos se iba a enfocar en puros bebés, el cambio positivo fue que conocimos a Hiro-chan, otro pelirrojo –un tono distinto al de Haru-kun- con una personalidad tranquila que seguía como perrito fiel a Ryuu-chan y a Rei-chan.

Amaba a mi familia, aun la amo a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado.

Sin duda alguna, puedo decir que la etapa más feliz de mi vida fue la niñez, en cambio la adolescencia me trajo muchos dolores de cabeza y lágrimas, muchas más de las que esperaba. Pasar la adolescencia junto con otro montón de adolescentes hormonados no es tan genial como suena.

Crecer es tan difícil.

Tan doloroso.

Ahora que todo mi mundo ha cambiado, me pongo a recordar con mucha más frecuencia cosas que antes me arrancaban sonrisas, ahora también me arrancan lágrimas, y el llanto dura mucho más que esa esporádica felicidad, pero aun así no puedo evitar seguir recordando, no puedo evitar seguir añorando.

En momentos como este, que estoy desparramada en mi cama viendo las estrellas es cuando más me acuerdo de Fuu-chan, los destellos de las estrellas me recuerda su cabello, sus ojos, su pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

Todo me recuerda a Fuu-chan, quizá por eso soy tan llorona.

Casi puedo escuchar su voz diciendo "Si, sí que eres una molestia llorona" y después me habría abrazado, acurrucándome en su pecho, mimando y protegiéndome. Cuidándome y amándome.

Pero ya no.

Ya no.

Cuando veo el cielo de noche, en especial una noche de estrellas recuerdo mi primer beso, porque mi primer beso fue la cosa más cursi y tonta que pudo haberme pasado. Tenía quince años, y todo empezó con una plática estúpida con el magnífico fondo de un ático polvoroso y las estrellas observándonos.

— _¿Sabes por qué Peter Pan odiaba a Wendy?_

— _Él no la odiaba._

— _Oh, claro que sí. Porque, antes de que ella entrase a su vida, él no tenía ningún tipo de complicación ni se preocupaba por nadie más que por él mismo, y no tenía intención de cambiar. Luego llegó ella y le hizo desear algo que jamás había querido: crecer._

— _Peter Pan era un tonto._

— _Y Wendy una maldita._

Entonces yo lo callé con un beso, porque era un idiota que utilizaba metáforas estúpidas para referirse a nosotros, lo bese porque tenía unos labios preciosos, lo bese porque quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo atrás.

Recuerdo a la perfección su cara de sorpresa, de susto, porque llevábamos diez años tratándonos como hermanos, porque las hormonas habían creado una extraña atmosfera entre nosotros dos y entre todos los demás.

Pero él me volvió a besar, un beso tan torpe como el primero, un beso grandioso. Un beso que marcó el inicio de nuestra historia, el inicio de mi fin.

Aún ahora, a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento.

No me arrepiento, y no lo digo por orgullo.

Me arrepiento de cómo sucedieron las cosas al final, pero no me arrepiento de haber comenzado.

Me arrepiento de no estar con ellos.

Y las lágrimas empiezan a salir, y las estrellas se empiezan a nublar.

Ya nada me importa, no realmente, porque ya no estoy con ellos.

Porque yo ya no soy la misma Hina que cuando estaba con ellos, y no quiero serlo.

Solo quiero estar con ellos, y la única forma de hacerlo es drogándome con sus recuerdos, y no me importa si en el proceso voy lastimándome lentamente, muriendo paulatinamente.

Quiero a mi familia.

Quiero volver a amarlos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Escrito: 31 de marzo de 2015. 9:50 pm.

Publicado: 30 de abril de 2015. 9:53 pm.

Aquí está la parte 2 del capítulo 6, es importante que tengan en cuenta que está muy relacionado con la parte 1 pero pues con protagonistas diferentes, a ver que locas ideas sacan con esto xD

Pero díganme sus teorías porfi TnT quiero saber que sospechan y reírme un poco xD

Pues, pues… ¿acaso solo si hago berrinche se dignan a comentar? xD

Gracias por sus reviews a **ZettaInverse **(Dime el motivo, dime el motivo, dime el motivo xD ) y **Tami Shindou** (No hay problema, entiendo que todo mundo tiene cosas que hacer, pero uno las extraña TnT respecto a Endou, soy cruel).

¿Review? :3


	8. La Otra Parte del Inicio

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

.

.

.

.

.

.

El mundo no se detiene ante tu dolor

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espectro de Brocken**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

**La otra parte del inicio**

.

.

.

"_Y una vez que la tormenta termine, no  
recordaras como lo lograste, como  
sobreviviste. Ni siquiera estarás seguro  
si la tormenta ha pasado realmente.  
Pero una cosa si es segura. Cuando  
salgas de esa tormenta, no serás la misma  
persona que entro en ella. De eso  
se trata esta tormenta."_

_Haruki Murakami_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maldición.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

La situación era de lo más indignante, aquella chica extraña había tenido la culpa de todo y aun así se había atrevido a abofetearlo y a tildarlo de pervertido.

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en su desagradable encuentro matutino con su desconocida y loca vecina, después de que ella salió de su departamento blasfemando a diestra y siniestra le llamaron de la oficina de Kidou, su amigo lo solicitaba con urgencia.

Al principio pensó mandarlo al cuerno e inventarse una excusa barata para no ir, pero en realidad no tenía nada más que hacer, además de que ya no tenía trabajo y necesitaba buscar uno nuevo.

-Kidou-sama lo está esperando en su despacho principal Goenji-san- le informó la secretaria con anteojos negros.

-Gracias.

Se acomodó el nudo de su corbata roja, se aliso las inexistentes arrugas de las mangas del saco y del pantalón, y con paso firme y seguro se encamino hacia la puerta de la oficina.

-Hola Goenji, hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

-Eso no cuenta Kidou, últimamente me has estado llamando mucho.

El castaño ordenó los papeles de su escritorio y levantó la vista hacia su amigo, por lo cual se permitió soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, desde que supe que tenías problemas en tu trabajo me preocupe por ti.

-¿Y hace cuanto que te llegaron esas noticias?

-Son frescas, me entere de que ayer perdiste tu empleo, ¿Qué paso?

-Nada que tú no hubieras hecho en mi lugar.

-Yo no le doy balonazos a la gente- comentó con sorna.

Shuuya alzó la vista ofuscado porque bromeara con un tema cliché que a él aun le seguía pareciendo delicado, pero notando que su amigo no lo hacía más que para aligerar el ambiente se permitió soltar una pequeña sonrisita.

-Ganas no me faltaron.

-No lo dudo, pero no te cite para regañarte, si no para ofrecerte un empleo.

-¿Quieres que me encargue de la publicidad de alguna de las revistas que manejas?

-No, ahí todos los puestos ya están cubiertos, tengo un espacio pero es un poco diferente a lo que te dedicas.

-¿Qué es?

-Manager de una modelo que lleva un tiempo trabajando con nosotros.

-¿Niñero de una niña mimada?

-Es una chica responsable, y necesita que alguien le ayude a manejar su carrera correctamente, su anterior manager se tuvo que retirar por incapacidad materna.

-No lo sé Kidou, cuidar niños no es lo mío.

-Ella no es una niña, además con Yuuka no lo hacías mal.

Y ¡boom!, el de rastas había tocado otro punto sensible que le hizo soltar un audible bufido.

-Es diferente.

-Vamos, esta chica es una buena persona, además sé que necesitas urgentemente el dinero, mi primo me ha dicho de tus deudas y por el momento es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

Maldito fuera Genda y su gran bocota, ¿Qué demonios tenía que andarle contando a Kidou que debía cuatro meses de renta?

-¿Seguro que no tienes nada más?

-Seguro.

-¿Cómo se llama la mocosa?

Kidou sonrió tomando aquella pregunta como un sí definitivo.

-Suzuno Hina- dijo sacando una fotografía que al instante reconoció como el demonio de vestido rojo que se había equivocado de cama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Mierda! ¡Ojalá y todos se fueran al mismísimo infierno! ¡Malditos desgraciados!

-Hina, ya me voy, dejo la comida en el refrigerador para que solo la calientes en el microondas.

La rubia solo soltó un bufido y siguió maldiciendo mentalmente al mundo por todo aquello que se le ocurriera, Aki soltó una risita al observarla encaramada en el pequeño sillón de su habitación, parecía más que nunca un gato huraño.

-Descansa y que te mejores pronto.

¡Mierda! ¡Bastardos estúpidos!

Hina la chica rubia con apariencia de matona-zombi, contra todo pronóstico por su fuerte imagen era una pésima bebedora, simplemente no tenía resistencia para el alcohol, y la noche anterior los bastardos de la revista para la que trabajaba la habían obligado a ir a la fiesta de despedida de su manager, a ella, la joven que abiertamente detestaba a las personas, y más si estas estaban en multitudes. Su plan para escapar de ese suplicio había sido sencillo pero estúpido: fingir que había confundido una copa de sake con un jugo y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, el problema había sido que realmente se había confundido y de eso no pasó mucho tiempo para que empezara a reírse y a decir cosas como una tarada.

Además, ¿a quién se le ocurría tener alcohol en la fiesta de una embarazada?, en fin, como todos estaban en un estado similar o peor, irónicamente nadie noto cuando se fue tambaleando con el vestido rojo de la sesión, cuando iba por las calles no falto el pervertido que le silbara como si fuera un perro amaestrado.

Tardó más de lo habitual en encontrar el edificio donde vivía, y por alguna extraña razón llegó a la parte trasera, en donde estaban las escaleras para incendios, le dio flojera buscar la puerta principal y tanteó cual era la ventana de su cuarto para después botar los tacones y subir por la estructura metálica, se dijo a si misma que hacia todo aquello porque no quería caminar de más y no porque quisiera evitar al recepcionista que era excesivamente amable con ella y que siempre la veía con cara de tonto.

Abrió la ventana bruscamente y se dejó caer en la cama para quedarse dormida casi al instante, al despertar su sorpresa fue enorme pues un desconocido estaba con ella en la cama, le dio un puñetazo al instante y mientras el blasfemaba cosas sin sentido se percató de que ese no era su departamento, así que actuó de la manera más lógica posible: le dijo que era un maldito depravado sexual y salió con toda su dignidad intacta, más una fuerte jaqueca.

Era un día de mierda.

Y los insistentes golpeteos en su puerta solo indicaban que la cosa iba a empeorar.

-¡Hoy no tengo pan duro que dar, vuelva luego!- gruñó agresivamente.

-Soy Goenji Shuuya, abre tenemos que hablar.

Reconoció la voz del hombre y después de mucho pensárselo decidió tomar el rodillo de amasar de Aki y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El hombre le extendió unos documentos pero ella no los tomó, el peliblanco frunció el ceño obviamente molesto.

-Vengo de parte de la corporación Okina Yume, el director Kidou me ha asignado como tu nuevo manager.

Fue el turno de la rubia para fruncir el ceño y de un movimiento le arrebató los papeles de la mano, mientras más leía más se juntaban sus cejas y más se ampliaba la sonrisa burlona del hombre.

-Pasa a la sala, hablaremos de las reglas, viejo pervertido.

Goenji bufó molesto e Hina sonrió con socarronería.

Ninguno se puso a pensar en ello, pero ambos habían salido de sus respectivas tormentas demasiado dañados, y ahora se internaban en otra de mayor magnitud.

Quizá juntos pudieran curarse sus heridas.

O destruirse mutuamente de manera lenta y más dolorosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

8 de agosto de 2015. 10:56 am.

¡Estooooy vivaaaa!

Joo, me gustaría dar una buena explicación de porqué he tardado tanto en publicar de nuevo, pero he tenido problemas personales muy fuertes y como no quiero escribir un testamento dramático en la nota de autor, me limitaré a decir solo eso.

Gracias a **ZettaInverse** y a **Tami Shindou** por sus reviews.

Y sobre todo gracias por seguir leyendo (claro, en el hipotético caso de que alguien siga leyendo esto).


	9. Limón y Naranja

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

.

.

.

.

.

.

El mundo no se detiene ante tu dolor

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espectro de Brocken**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

**Limón y Naranja**

.

.

.

"_Me gustan las personas desesperadas,  
con mentes rotas y destinos rotos.  
Están llenos de sorpresas y explosiones.  
Me encuentro bien entre marginados  
porque soy uno de ellos"_

_Charles Bukowski_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En los tres meses y medio que llevo trabajando con él puedo decir que sin duda alguna Shuuya Goenji es el hombre más amargado y desesperante de este jodido planeta.

A lo largo de mi vida he conocido a varios tipos de sujetos que dicen pertenecer al género masculino, por ejemplo, primero están los que intentan dar la fachada de tipo duro, serio y frío pero que en realidad y sorprendentemente tienen su corazoncito y se preocupan por aquellos que consideran importantes, como Fuu-chan, Oso-nii y Jimon –el del 303-, también tenemos aquellos que son buenos, amables, inteligentes y fuertes que te inspiran seguridad y confianza como Hiro-chan, el encargado del edificio y Kazemaru Ichirouta –el que vive en el 503-, luego están los problemáticos, eufóricos, divertidos e impulsivos como Haru-kun, Ryuu-chan, Akio Fudou –departamento 205- y Tsunami Jousuke –departamento 301-.

Estoy segura que por las venas de ese hombre corre jugo de limón y que en vez de corazón tiene un limón agrio y viejo latiendo dentro de su pecho. Normalmente no me importaría, pero como está a cargo de mí se cree con el derecho de tener ciertas libertades que obviamente no tiene.

-Tienes que ir a esa fiesta, no es una opción- ordena apretando la mandíbula.

-No quiero, nunca he ido- le contesto encogiéndome de hombros.

-Es el aniversario de la revista, podríamos conseguir mejores promotores. Las tres empresas de ropa más importantes de Japón y una de trajes de baño de Estados Unidos te han invitado.

-No me importa, no quiero.

Sus facciones muestran rabia y sorpresa, estoy segura de que en estos momentos le encantaría ahorcarme.

-¿Acaso no quieres ascender en el mundo del modelaje?

-Nop, así donde estoy ahora está bien.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta, el tic de su ojo derecho se hace cada vez más notorio.

Si no fuera tan jodidamente entrometido a mí no me gustaría tanto hacerlo rabiar, todo es su culpa, por ser él.

-Porque no quiero.

Y sin más ceremonias dejo el vestuario en su lugar y me largo directo a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡A la mierda todo, Kidou! ¡A la mierda! ¡Renuncio!

Las puertas del despacho se abrieron intempestivamente y por ellas paso un peliblanco fúrico soltando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Yo soy publicista, no niñera de una mocosa malcriada! ¡Me leí todo el maldito libro de "Instrucciones de cómo ser un buen manager para idiotas" y lo he logrado, soy un buen manager, pero ella es una pésima modelo a la que no le interesa nada, ni su propia carrera!

-¿Ahora qué hizo?- cuestionó Kidou detrás del escritorio con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Le conseguí cuatro invitaciones de empresas importantes para la fiesta y no quiere ir. ¡Varias chicas estaban llorando porque no recibieron ni una! ¡Exígele que vaya!

-No puedo hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sus contratos se renuevan cada mes, no puedo exigirle más por lo mismo, ella lo sabe y por eso no ha solicitado uno anual o semestral.

-Pues no le des otro contrato y ya.

-No puedo hacer eso, nuestras perdidas en las ventas sería grande.

Goenji soltó un bufido y se desparramo sobre el sillón.

-Intentaré convencerla de que vaya, aún faltan tres meses.

Kidou dejó de garabatear y separó la vista de los papeles y la enfocó en su amigo.

-¿Por qué no te has rendido con ella? Con el salario de estos meses que has trabajado te alcanza para cubrir tus gastos en lo que encuentras otro puesto.

Shuuya dirigió sus ojos marrones al techo y los dejó ahí.

-No lo sé, a veces yo me pregunto lo mismo.

Al oír la respuesta en todo ido Yuuto sonrió satisfecho.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bienvenida a casa- me saluda Aki con cariño a pesar de que yo no me he anunciado, nunca lo hago- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-¿No se supone que deberías estar en la facultad?

-Hoy he salido más temprano por lo de la parrillada.

-¿Qué parrillada?- no puedo evitar preguntar, porque definitivamente no quiero que me arrastre a ir con ella.

Aki frunce sus cejas verde oscuro y me responde con un poco de diversión.

-Te lo dije esta mañana antes de irme, y abajo en la recepción se pegó un cartel para informar a todos. Los chicos del edificio organizaron una parrillada en el techo para que convivamos un poco más, todos los que quieran pueden asistir.

-¿Y en verdad vas a ir?

-Claro, ¿Por qué habría de no ir?

-Porque Fudou definitivamente estará ahí.

El castaño no me cae para nada mal, de hecho creo que si habláramos un poco más seriamos buenos amigos, pero los silencios incomodos y extraños cada vez que se encuentra con Aki son demasiado como para andarlos soportando.

Ella se tarda un poco en contestar.

-¿Y eso qué? Yo voy a conocer y a convivir con los demás vecinos.

-Vale, como quieras.

-Tienes que ir conmigo, no hice nada de comer para que no faltaras a la parrillada.

De inmediato pongo mala cara, lo único que quiero hacer es tirarme a la cama, sin importarme que apenas sean las cinco de la tarde.

-Prefiero morir de inanición.

-No es que realmente me importe, pero no puedes morir, dentro de una semana tenemos una sesión- la voz ronca de hombre hizo que ambas giráramos a ver de quien se trataba a pesar de que ya lo sabíamos.

-¡Eso es violación a la privacidad! ¡Ya no estamos en el trabajo!- dije señalándolo acusadoramente.

-Buenas tardes Goenji-san- saluda Aki.

-Buenas tardes Kino.

-Además te dije que la llave te la di solo para emergencias, esta no es una emergencia- seguí quejándome aunque ninguno me hacía el caso suficiente.

-No cerraste bien la puerta abierta, no use la llave.

-¿Irá a la parrillada Goenji-san?

-No creo que yo encaje.

-Tiene razón Aki, él ya está demasiado viejo para esto- le digo mordazmente.

-¡Hina, no seas grosera!- me regaña la peliverde.

-Solo soy mayor que tú por seis años- me recrimina fulminándome con la mirada- Tengo veinticinco.

-¿Entonces porque no vas?

No alcanza a contestarme porque Genda toca la puerta de nuestro departamento.

-¿Por qué aún no han subido? Todos ya están ahí.

-Yo no planeo ir- decimos Goenji y yo al mismo tiempo.

Pero por las miradas que nos echan los otros dos creo que el no asistir no es una opción viable.

Mierda.

.

.

.

.

.

La parrillada termino empezando a eso de las seis de la tarde cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse tímidamente tras las nubes y los grandes edificios de la ciudad.

Goenji tenía razón, él no encajaba entre la bola de "chiquillos" que animadamente comían, bebían y hacían bromas propias de su edad, unos cuantos seguían en el bachillerato y la mayoría de ellos ya estaban en la universidad, Hina y él no encajaban, se sentían incomodos, ella porque detestaba las multitudes y porque no sentía deseos de relacionarse con alguien más, y él porque estar entre tanto joven le hacía recordar a su hermana Yuuka y las razones del porque ya no se veían.

-Eres el alma de la fiesta.

Shuuya no se irritó por el comentario de la rubia, una parte de él agradeció que alguien conocido se le acercara a hablar, ignoró el hecho de que nadie más parecía interesado en acercarse a alguno de ellos. Es más, desde que salieron del departamento 505 notaba la pesada mirada del primo de Kidou en su espalda, era algo incómodo.

-Al igual que tú.

-Detesto a las personas, ya deberías de saberlo- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

El pelicrema sonrió burlonamente.

-Lo sé, y por eso me sorprende un poco el trabajo que escogiste.

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Es una forma fácil de ganar dinero, la mayoría de la gente dice que soy guapa y no tengo que esforzarme demasiado.

-No te esfuerzas en nada.

-Es que no hay nada que valga la pena para hacerlo.

Goenji sintió que esa respuesta era muy fría, pero también se sintió sumamente identificado.

Ahora entendía porque Kidou había insistido tanto con el asunto de ser manager.

La luna salió tímidamente y un viento frío soplo con fuerza.

Ya no estaba tan solo.

.

.

.

.

.

Era cerca de la una de la mañana, la mayoría de ahí ya se encontraban borrachos, pero como técnicamente ya era sábado a ninguno le importaba desvelarse, pusieron el asadero en el centro como fogata y se acurrucaron unos sobre otros con las mantas que fueron a buscar a sus departamentos, aun no querían que todo acabara.

Hina estaba ebria, su resistencia al alcohol siempre había sido risible –Haru-kun y Ryuu-chan siempre se burlaban de ella, en cambio Fuu-chan se molestaba, no le gustaba que bebiera- pero aun así podía notar que Akio Fudou dormitaba tranquilamente sobre las piernas de Aki, esta le acariciaba suavemente el cabello, le parecía increíble que aquel chico con apariencia de mafioso –que irónicamente estudiaba leyes- estuviera encandilado por una muchachita tan dulce y tierna como su amiga, pero más sorprendente era que Aki hubiera cedido –de nuevo- ante el encanto del muchacho y estuvieran juntos como si no hubiera ningún problema entre ellos, las maravillas que el sake provocaba. En unas horas más escucharía las quejas de la joven por su debilidad ante el amor.

-Esos dos se lo complican mucho, ¿no crees?- preguntó Genda sentándose a un lado de la rubia.

-Son tontos y orgullosos.

-Bueno, también eso cuenta, si superarán eso su situación ya no estaría tan enredada.

-See, es por eso que yo no me inmiscuyo en esos temas tan escabrosos- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

El castaño sonrió al notarlo, al parecer había encontrado a alguien con peor resistencia al alcohol que él.

-¿Has estado enamorada Hina-san?- cuestionó notando que la muchacha era de esas bebedoras que soltaban la lengua sin problema cuando estaba ebria.

La joven dirigió sus ojos verdes a la luna y a las pocas estrellas que la acompañaban, abrazó con fuerza sus piernas y él la notó tan vulnerable como el primer día que la vio.

-Sí, amé con tanta locura que me duele recordar, amé con tanta fuerza que no creo que pueda volver a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque… yo lo aleje de mí, por mi culpa ya no está a mi lado… ya no hay nadie.

El plan inicial de Genda era hacerle notar a Hina que él estaba ahí para ella, que él la notaba y quería que ella también lo notara, pero al escuchar su repuesta con una voz tan nasal, tan triste, no le importaba que se fuera a las brazos de otro con tal de que solo sonriera.

-¿Discutieron? Eso se puede arreglar.

-Ojalá fuera eso.

Koujiro no supo que más decir, la de ojos verdes lo notó y preguntó:

-¿Y tú? ¿Has estado enamorado?

-Lo estoy, de una chica que parece de papel y huele a naranjas.

La rubia dejó de observar la luna y su mirada se posó sin saber porque sobre los hombres mayores que bebían un poco más alejados de los demás, Kazemaru y Goenji charlaban tranquilamente sobre algo que no alcanzaban a escuchar.

-Yo conozco a alguien que huele a limón.

El chico se recostó en el piso y sin verla soltó su bomba.

-Tú eres mi chica de papel con olor a naranjas.

Ella no dijo nada.

-¿Ya lo sabias, verdad?

Hina lo observó con sus ojos verdes de gato y él apenas si pudo sostenerle la mirada, todo su cuerpo temblaba y estaba seguro que no era por el frio de la noche.

-Sí, lo sabía.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos cinco minutos hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-Lo lamento, tú mereces a alguien mejor que yo… si tuviera un corazón que darte te lo daría, pero no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

-¿Ese chico del cual estas enamorada se quedó con el?

Los ojos de la que no era su hada de papel –porque pertenecía en alma y pensamiento a un perfecto desconocido- volvieron a la luna.

-Sí… ellos se lo llevaron consigo.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Sakuma y Narukami estaban atentos a la plática, sacando sus propias conclusiones y desconfiando de aquella que lastimaba a su amigo.

-Espero que puedas volver a crear un nuevo corazón con la ayuda de alguien para que vuelvas a sonreír.

Hina no le dijo que no creía que eso fuera posible, que no quería que eso pasara.

No le dijo que tenía miedo de volver a amar.

Que tenía miedo de vivir.

-Y algo me dice que tendrá aroma a limón- agregó con confianza.

Suzuno Hina no despegó esa noche sus llorosos ojos verdes de la luna.

La luna le recordaba por qué había cambiado su apellido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_28 de agosto de 2015. 02:42 am._

Jooo, mi cabeza da vueltas porque tengo sueño, pero quería acabar de escribir esto, quiero aclarar que el principio lo escribí cantando a todo volumen y el final con los ojos llorosos, así que disculpen los errores que encuentren, cuando el mundo deje de moverse corregiré los que encuentre xD

Este capítulo tiene de todo, y bueno, a ver qué les parece.

Mi amor infinito a **ZettaInverse **(Aquí tienes un dolor de cabeza más para Goenji, y bueno, en el siguiente capítulo habrá más sufrimiento para él xD Y lo vuelvo a decir, gracias por escuchar/leer mis asuntillos) y a **EerieVelMond** (Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, pero aun así lo volveré a decir: eres un amor :3 pues bien, ya quiero leer tu review)

¿Review? :3


	10. Fantasmas En La Piel

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

.

.

.

.

.

.

El mundo no se detiene ante tu dolor

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espectro de Brocken**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**Fantasmas en la piel**

.

.

.

"_El único problema filosófico verdaderamente serio es el Suicidio. Juzgar si la vida es o no digna de vivir es la respuesta fundamental a la suma de preguntas filosóficas"_

_Albert Camus_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Domingo 7. 11:57 pm._

Observó su el cuerpo lánguido de la muchacha, estaba recostada en la cama de su apartamento y como un flashazo recordó cuando la conoció, en un principio había creído que era una ensoñación fabricada por su cansada y estresada mente, ahora que la conocía sabía que era un perfecto dolor en el culo, solo tenía la apariencia de ser una princesita o un hada sacada de un infantil cuento, pero su personalidad, su retorcida mente y su extraña forma de ver el mundo le estaba sacando mucho más que canas verdes, le estaba sacando arrugas de preocupación y de las buenas.

Aquello ya había sobrepasado una situación normal de trabajo.

Y aun así él no quería dejarla.

No se creía capaz de volver a abandonar a alguien.

La respiración de Hina ya no se encontraba tan agitada, pero su piel seguía teniendo un tono muy pálido y las gotas de sangre seca parecían brillar, los labios que anteriormente se encontraban rosados estaban resecos y algo partidos, su larga cabellera estaba enredada y aun apestaba un poco a aquel extraño olor propio de los hospitales, en su delgada muñeca resaltaba la intravenosa que le administraba suero.

-Estará bien mientras la dejes descansar un poco, cuando despierte lo más recomendable será que ingiera algo ligero, no es buena idea recargar su estómago- informó Kazemaru mientras mojaba una venda y limpiaba suavemente los rastros de sangre.

Goenji asintió sin nada más que decir, era una suerte que en el hospital se hubiera encontrado a su vecino.

-Lamento haberte sacado de tus prácticas por esto.

-Ni lo menciones, no hay problema alguno.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en despertar?

-Unas cuatro o cinco horas, el calmante que le administraron si es algo fuerte.

-La sacamos así del hospital, ¿no te generará conflictos?

El peliazul sonrió suavemente.

-No, todo ocurrió tan deprisa que ninguna enfermera la registro, así que si no hay registro de entrada no hay problema con el registro de salida.

-Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias.

El más joven solo se encogió de hombros, no había nada que agradecer.

-Kazemaru, solo un favor más.

-¿Qué sucede Goenji-san?

-No se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Aki, yo me encargaré de ella cuando despierte.

Los ojos almendrados del muchacho se encontraron con los oscuros del mayor para observarlo como si quisiera sacarle el alma, tratando de comprender aquel lazo que unía al peliblanco con la rubia y que ninguno de ellos parecía entender.

-Seré como una tumba Goenji-san.

Ichirouta tomó los objetos de curación y los guardó en su maletín, estaba por cerrar la puerta del cuarto cuando soltó el pensamiento que ambos tenían carcomiéndoles la mente.

-Pero le recomiendo Goenji-san que averigüe el porqué de esa fobia, si necesita algo más estaré en mi apartamento.

Cuando Kazemaru salió de su departamento Goenji volvió la vista a la muchacha, no estaba seguro de si le gustaría saber aquello que la de ojos verdes se esforzaba tanto en ocultar, entendía que si quería información de ella a cambio tenía que dar información suya.

Aquello no le gustaba.

No se sentía preparado para eso.

Maldito fuera Kidou por ponerlo de niñera de una mocosa que era igual de cabezota y testarudo que él.

Que parecía haber sentido el mismo dolor que él.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jueves 4. 3:48 am._

Nada de esta mierda tenía sentido.

Nada.

Ya no había nadie para que fingiera que se encontraba bien, después de mucho pensarlo había llegado a la conclusión de que Aki no era otra cosa más que uno de sus tantos caprichos, una muestra de su debilidad, del enorme temor que sentía por la soledad, de su grandísimo miedo a que nadie más en ese jodido planeta la recordara.

Aki era una niña buena que había terminado siendo la sirvienta de una lunática con tendencias autodestructivas, la vida de Aki aún tenía solución, ella aun podía hablar con sus padres para que cancelaran aquel ridículo y estúpido compromiso de la época de las cavernas para que se casara con un ricachón que enriqueciera las cuentas bancarias de sus padres, si no los convencía aún existía la posibilidad de un divorcio, en la primera opción terminaba con un feliz final de cuento siendo novia de Fudou y con una mejor relación con sus padres, en la segunda Fudou sería su amante hasta que consiguiera el divorcio, pero aun así a pesar de la opción que escogiera ella siempre tendría a alguien a su lada.

Hina estaba completamente sola.

Y eso era una completa mierda.

Por eso Aki era su pequeño capricho, su necia esperanza de tener algo que la atará al mundo, pero no podía retenerla para siempre.

Aki se había ido.

Y Goenji había ido a visitar a su hermana por unos días.

Ya no había nada que la sostuviera un poquito.

Nada por lo que luchar.

Y aquella fecha, _aquel día_, estaba muy próximo y los recuerdos no hacían más que embotarla, torturarla y desgarrar aquellos resquicios que quedaban de su mallugada alma.

Dio un sorbo más a la botella de sake y cuando la terminó la botó junto a las otras seis que se encontraban refugiadas bajo su cama, hacía dos días que no salía de su cuarto más que para ir al baño, solo había ingerido el alcohol y unos cuantos dulces que había encontrado por casualidad dentro de los bolsillos de sus abrigos.

El cuarto era un caos y apestaba a taberna barata, las bolsas donde estaban las fotos, las cartas, los videos, la cámara de fotografía y de video de Haru-kun, los discos de música, los peluches, las pulseras y los collares, los regalos que había recolectado a lo largo de su vida, todos sus recuerdos con ellos estaban desperdigados de cualquier manera, aquel era su salón de tortura personal.

El viernes a las 6:37 am, la televisión reproducía el video de aquel día en que todos se había graduado, la fiesta que tuvieron después de eso, podía volver a ver la deslumbrante sonrisa de Ryuu-chan junto con sus mejillas llenas de helado, a Hiro-kun intentando darle una servilleta con una suave risa, a Rei-chan con su bonito cabello azul haciéndole comentarios divertidos a Oso-nii que a pesar de su cara seria mostraba un sonrojo poco disimulado, a Haru-kun burlándose abiertamente de él y en la esquina de la cafetería, y solo alguien que fuera muy observador vería a Fuu-chan dándole el segundo botón de su chaqueta, aquel que estaba más cerca de su corazón, con un gesto que parecía ser frio y desinteresado, pero el que se estuviera peinando con las manos su blanco cabello demostraba su nerviosismo, y a ella con una sonrisa tímida y una cara de felicidad infinita.

No continúo viendo lo que seguía porque se quedó dormida y despertó el sábado a las 11:58 pm, faltaba cosa de nada para que fuera domingo, su estómago gruñía exigiéndole comida, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer pero a pesar de ello no se levantó de la cama.

Dirigió sus ojos verdes al techo, una vez que estaba de buen humor la había adornado como si fuera una galaxia, Hiro-kun le había pasado su amor por las estrellas y el universo; recordó cuando fue a aquella extraña tienda de tatuajes, el techo de ese lugar estaba adornado de la misma manera.

Había ido poco después de Fudou le diera por compasión alojamiento en aquel lugar, el lugar le llamaba la atención y necesitaba un recordatorio del porqué aún se encontraba respirando.

El lugar era atendido por un tipo alto, guapo y con unos increíbles ojos dorados que se presentó como Yami Yozora, le mostró varios catálogos de los trabajos que había hecho porque ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que es lo que quería, al final, ya casi cuando la paciencia del muchacho estaba al límite llegó una bonita y voluptuosa chica castaña con unos ojos tan rojos como el cabello de Haru-kun, resulto obvio que esos dos eran pareja, una pareja muy ruda y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo es que los demás la veían cuando estaba al lado de Fuu-chan.

Después de hablar por unas dos entre los dos formaron el bosquejo del tatuaje perfecto, cuando se recostó en la silla y la máquina de Sakuya Izayoi empezó a sonar Hina no tuvo duda alguna de que de alguna extraña forma aquello era lo más sano que había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

Yami terminó de atender a los últimos clientes que llegaron al local, al final solo quedaron ellos tres, y cuando Sakuya empezó a ponerle color a los trazos de su cicatriz le preguntaron la historia detrás de aquel tatuaje, y ella se abrió mucho mejor de lo que lo había hecho con los psicólogos y tanatologos que tanto había visitado.

Aquella peculiar y desconocida pareja oyó todo con un mutismo y paciencia increíble, no le dieron lástima ni caridad, mostraron respeto y solemnidad al ver sus lágrimas caer sin preguntar más de lo que ella quisiera decir.

La parte que más le dolió fue cuando la castaña delineaba el contorno de la katana, pero casi no le lastimo cuando dibujo las flores, una rosa blanca con un pequeño copo de nieve plateado enlazados por un listón rojo, una azucena del mismo color que los ojos de Rei-chan, un tulipán que parecía expedir llamitas de fuego, una flor de loto del mismo tono del cabello de Ryuu-chan y un crisantemo que parecía tener una galaxia en el interior.

Sakuya había hecho una obra de arte y Yami era un genio para simplificar las cosas complicadas.

Cuando se despidió de ellos no pudo evitar sentir un poco de cariño y admiración por aquellos dos.

Quizá algún día de estos iría a visitarlos.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, casi las siete de la noche, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía botellas de sake llenas bajó la cama, por lo que se levantó de la cama y salió del departamento sin importarle si dejaba la puerta principal abierta, trastabilló varias veces al bajar de las escaleras y estuvo a punto de caer en tres ocasiones pero para su suerte nadie notó su borracha presencia, caminó sintiendo que nada era estable, que estelas de luz pasaban a su lado, que tenía millones de martillos dentro de su cabeza, y cuando se perdió, cuando físicamente no supo donde jodidos estaba una sombra la arropó en sus brazos.

Distinguió un cabello crema, no uno blanco, un cabello crema y un familiar aroma a limón, pero a pesar de ello se dejó abrazar, se dejó arrastrar por los fuertes brazos y aquella voz alterada que le preguntaba: ¡¿Qué demonios te paso?!

Cuando fue un poco más consiente de sí misma distinguió otro olor conocido, a limpio extremo y a formol, sintió algo frio atravesando su antebrazo derecho y supo sin necesidad de abrir mucho los ojos que estaba en un hospital.

Automáticamente entro en pánico.

Era nosocomofobica.

De un tirón salvaje se arrancó la intravenosa y su sangre empezó a gotear, su respiración se aceleró y empezó a temblar, un enfermero se acercó para intentar ponerle un tranquilizante pero a pesar de sus mermadas fuerzas logró darle un buen puñetazo en la mejilla, no quería estar ahí, no en un hospital.

Llegaron dos enfermeras más y entre los tres la neutralizaron y le inyectaron el tranquilizante, antes de caer en un profundo sueño distinguió una larga cabellera azul y de nuevo el sutil aroma a limón.

Y luego la nada.

La hermosa nada.

Ojalá pudiera permanecer así para siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

19 de octubre de 2015. 10:51 pm.

Lo sé, estoy bien jodidamente dramática.

Solo un consejo, y en verdad se los doy de corazón, si no es NECESARIO que trabajen, no lo hagan, a la mierda la independencia y todas esas cosas, en verdad, yo estoy sufriendo por lo mismo, pero ya que, es necesario y ni modo. A joderse.

Mi amor infinito a **ZettaInverse** y **EerieVelMond** que son un amor y siguen leyendo estas porquerías.

¿Reviews? :3


	11. Juegos de Rompecabezas

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

.

.

.

.

.

.

El mundo no se detiene ante tu dolor

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espectro de Brocken**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 10**

**.**

**Juegos de Rompecabezas  
.**

.

.

.

"_Siempre quejándote de todo  
y a la vez fingiendo no darle  
importancia a nada.  
Vives de esperanzas  
pero ni sabes qué esperas"_

_Julio Cortázar_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Goenji era un maldito bastardo mentiroso.

Corrección.

Shuuya Goenji era un idiota bastardo malnacido mentiroso.

Hina suspiró y de nuevo un sabor amargo se instaló en su boca, su garganta se cerró, apretó con fuerza los puños y las palmas le empezaron a cosquillear, ya conocía aquella sensación de querer destrozar cuanto estuviera a su paso y no poder hacerlo.

Era tan frustrante.

Con un traqueteo del tren la cabeza de Yuuka Goenji –la hermana de aquel farsante, la otra Goenji que resultaba extrañamente encantadora- cayó suavemente en su hombro, los rosados cabellos de la chica le hicieron cosquillas en el cuello y su calidez le transmitió un poco de tranquilidad a sus alterados nervios, agradeció que la muchacha estuviera durmiendo para que no la observara con sus ojos oscuros, que aunque eran más redondeados eran inquietantemente parecidos a los de su manager.

El tren que las llevaría a Aomori había tenido problemas, y si de por si la ruta a recorrer era bastante larga el tiempo cerca de la pequeña Goenji sería mucho más prolongado por los problemas que estaba causando la nevada.

Por eso Hina empezaba a creer que Aki tenía razón.

El destino era una cosa bastante curiosa que jugaba bromas que ella no lograba entender.

A decir verdad Yuuka no era muy pequeña en comparación con ella, solamente tenía dos años más que la pelirrosa que parlanchinamente le contaba sobre cualquier cosa que le viniera a su inquieta mente, pero cuando la rubia había preguntado casualmente por su hermano su expresión automáticamente se había entristecido.

La rubia dejo su taza de chocolate con bombones que le había dado la chica del carrito de las golosinas, cubrió a ambas con una manta y se acurrucó en el asiento, los ojos empezaban a pesarle pero sus pensamientos bullían entre toda la información que había conseguido y logrado deducir.

La hermana de Shuuya que no quería hablar de él.

La hermana de Shuuya que sabía de ella y de él por el chismoso de Kidou Yuuto y la desconocida hermana de este -Yuuka había mencionado alegremente a una tal Haruna-nee-.

La hermana de Shuuya que también iba a Aomori por desconocidos asuntos.

La vieja revista deportiva que había encontrado y tenía un artículo que promocionaba a Shuuya como un jugador estrella y un muchacho con un gran futuro –casi escupe su jugo de manzana cuando leyó eso ¿su manager que fumaba tanto que parecía una locomotora en shorts y corriendo?- en la selección nacional.

La renuencia de Shuuya –que raro sonaba llamarlo por su nombre, aunque fuera en su mente el nombre tenía un desconocido sabor- a hablar de su familia.

La insistencia de Shuuya a no abandonarla.

A no dejar a alguien tan similar.

Y los manzanos desnudos de sus preciosas flores blancas.

Sus parpados se cerraron a eso de las tres de la mañana, pero su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer en la bruma fue la fotografía de un sonriente y joven Shuuya Goenji sonriendo cálidamente a un lado de un castaño con sonrisa gigante y una ridícula banda naranja en la cabeza.

Jamás había sonreído así con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya había abierto todas las ventanas del cuarto y el olor a taberna barata aún no se iba, si pudiera abriría las paredes, el techo y hasta el mismo piso, pensó con algo de amargura que quizá si le pedía prestado el ventilador de la recepción a Genda la peste se iría más rápido. Aun no comprendía cómo es que siendo Hina tan chocosa había soportado tal hedor.

Pero no considero prudente bajar a la recepción donde Genda y Fudou trataban de calmar a una histérica Aki de que no fuera con la policía a denunciar la desaparición de la rubia.

Hina no había escapado, había huido.

Y eso obviamente no era lo mismo.

Goenji no podía creer que su karma fuera tan malo, pero realmente se equivocaba, parecía que toda la mala suerte del mundo se había volcado en su contra en unas pocas horas. Todo fue un caos. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que aún estaba asimilándolo.

Cuando Hina despertó no quiso decir ni una sola palabra de porque la había encontrado al borde de un coma etílico, eso al principio, después ninguno de los dos cerró la boca gritando reclamos y discutiendo sobre la situación, la chica salió corriendo del edificio y él frustrado la dejo ir. Necesitaba calmarse, ambos lo necesitaban. Cuando uno está enojado salen muchas verdades y mentiras que lastiman. Después oyó ruido en el departamento 505 y creyó que era la ojiverde que había vuelto, pero en vez de eso se encontró con una panda de muchachos asustados y sorprendidos descubiertos con las manos en la masa: husmeando en donde no les incumbía.

Instantes después Hina llegó furiosa, histérica y con dos boletos de tren en la mano –con un destino completamente desconocido- los taladro con sus vibrantes ojos verdes y Goenji estaba seguro que todos ellos palidecieron al ver a la enclenque y desgarbada muchachita mirarlos como si fueran la peor escoria del mundo. Y quizá para ella en estos momentos realmente lo fueran, al menos él.

Se puso a gritar como una loca, los corrió a todos de su departamento aventándoles cuanto objeto estuviera a su alcance, un tenedor había rozado la cabellera de Sakuma, un plato se estrelló contra la pierna de Narukami y un rodillo de madera había tirado un poco de barniz de la puerta principal cuando todos la cerraron para protegerse de una lluvia de cubiertos e insultos.

Ninguno vio a la rubia salir, Goenji sospechaba que había huido por la parte trasera, por las escaleras de emergencia. Después de eso inoportunamente llegó Aki con una sonrisa alegre esperando contarle todas las buenas noticias a su amiga, Narukami inicio contando la historia y la finalizaron de manera un poco más ortodoxa Sakuma y Genda, pero de nada había servido, por primera vez habían visto a la amable Aki furiosa y sobretodo preocupada y un tanto culpable, se sentía responsable por no haberse dado cuenta antes del estado tan delicado y sensible de su compañera de departamento.

En cambio él había subido a la escena del crimen para intentar ordenar sus pensamientos, estaba seguro que entre todas las cosas desperdigadas en el cuarto encontraría la respuesta a alguna de las muchas preguntas que inundaban su mente.

Agarró un disco al azar de los que se encontraban botados en la cama y lo puso en el video, en la pantalla se vio un poco de interferencia y se podía oír el ruido de cajas moviéndose y la risa de adolescentes, la calidad de la grabación no era muy buena, las risas cesaron un poco y reconoció la voz de Hina, aunque en la pantalla seguía sin aparecer nada más que cajas de mudanza mal enfocadas.

-¿Y porque tengo que ser yo la que lea esto? Además Oso-nii se va a molestar con nosotros si no le ayudamos- su voz sonaba mucho más suave y tenía un deje divertido.

-¿Y que tiene? Que se molesten, nosotros ya ayudamos lo suficiente. Además este es nuestro primer reportaje aquí, así que deja de quejarte y hazme caso- era una voz de chico, fuerte y enérgica y solo por el tono de voz podía deducir que algo gamberra.

Se oyó un suspiro y la imagen cambio a una Hina de unos quince o dieciséis años, no había un gran cambio a la chica que él conocía, sus facciones empezaban a afilarse y su cabello un poco más corto estaba atado en una coleta alta que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a deshacerse, miraba con seriedad a la cámara mientras sostenía en sus manos un periódico enrollado.

-El tema de nuestro reportaje de hoy es el significado de emancipación, según varias fuentes de internet esta acción se entiende como la liberación de una o más personas respecto de un poder, autoridad, tutela o cualquier otro tipo de subordinación o dependencia- utilizaba un tono de voz profesional, como si en verdad estuviera haciendo un reportaje que miles de personas verían- pero en este caso nos iremos por lo más sentimental, porque el día de hoy un grupo de seis jóvenes valientes han decidido tomar a la vida por los cuernos y les preguntaremos a cada uno de ellos que es lo que sienten, empezando por supuesto del mayor al menor.

Invocado de la nada apareció en la toma un muchacho de unos dos o tres años más grande que Hina, cargaba unas bolsas oscuras de plástico y fulminaba a los chiquillos con sus alargados orbes naranjas.

-Oportunamente Osamu Sagimuna-san ha llegado para compartirnos su opinión, dígame Osamu-san ¿Cómo el mayor de todos, que es lo que siente en estos momentos?- preguntó Hina acercando el micrófono-periódico al alto pelinegro.

Como respuesta recibió un coscorrón y con voz gruesa y calmada regaño a ambos.

-Dejen de jugar y vayan a ayudar abajo, aún quedan unas maletas por subir y Reina quiere empezar a limpiar de inmediato para acomodar lo más pronto posible las cosas.

-Neee, que amargado eres Dezarm- se quejó la voz gamberra sin aparecer aun en cámara- Tu sigue Chibi-chan, que ellos se encarguen de lo demás, nosotros ya ayudamos bastante.

Hina soltó una risa fresca y divertida y volvió a su papel de reportera de talla mundial.

Goenji soltó un respigo al ver la figura del tal Osamu, sus facciones le parecían extrañamente familiares, pero antes de que pudiera seguir escudriñándolo el chico salió de escena rodando los ojos entre cansado y entretenido.

-Yo, la gran reportera Kirai na Hina seguiré con estas entrevistas, ahora buscaré a Yagami Reina-san para pedir su opinión.

Shuuya volvió a sorprenderse, rebobino el disco para escuchar a Hina decir su nombre.

Él conocía a Suzuno Hina, Kirai na Hina le resultaba aún más desconocida.

De nuevo la escandalosa voz interrumpió lo que Hina iba a decir.

-Olvidalo Chibi-chan, Dezarm dijo que Ulvida quiere limpiar el departamento, y ya conoces como es de maniaca con la limpieza, mejor hay que escondernos de ella.

La rubia bajo su micrófono-periodico y ladeo la cabeza dándole un aire entre inocente y tierno, Goenji jamás la había visto antes con ese tipo de expresión tan dulce.

-Pero Rei-chan no me hará trabajar a mí, solo a ti porque es divertido molestarte.

Al parecer el chico se molestó con su comentario, puesto que empezó a perseguirla y ella huyo de él gritando socarronamente que era el chacho de todos y que él solo limpiaría todo el departamento. En su camino se atravesó un chico albino de mirada azul hielo y una expresión fría, la rubia corrió a refugiarse tras su espalda.

-¡Fuu-chan, ayúdame! ¡Haru-kun quiere pervertirme!

El peliblanco frunció el ceño y fulminó con la mirada al chico que estaba grabando, a Goenji no le pasó desapercibida la actitud sobreprotectora que tomo en cuanto la rubia se le acerco.

-¿Qué mierdas haces Burn?

-Solo la ahorco y seguimos con nuestro reportaje Gazelle- respondió la voz de desconocida apariencia.

-No la molestes y mejor baja a ayudar con las últimas maletas, Reize ya está lloriqueando de que está cansado.

-Nee Suzuno Fuusuke-san –llamó Hina con su tono de entrevistadora- ¿Qué opina de su nuevo estado legal?

Suzuno sonrió burlonamente antes de contestar.

-Me gusta- dijo posando penetrantemente sus ojos en la figura de Hina, ella se sonrojo- Y me gusta tanto que le compre una cama de perro a Burn para que duerma en el pasillo.

-¡Gazelle, pedazo de porquería!

La toma volvió a moverse bruscamente y solo pudo observar los gastados tenis de los tres jóvenes y las voces mezclándose en una discusión que finalizo con interferencia para después dejar paso a un chico de cabello rojo fuego, ojos ambarinos y sonrisa orgullosa. A su lado Hina volvía a estar en el papel de entrevistadora.

-Estamos con Nagumo Haruya-san para que nos dé su opinión sobre el tema de hoy.

Fue la misma voz que anteriormente estaba grabando.

-Para mí es familia, pero por sobre todas las cosas es libertad, no más ordenes, no dormirse a las ocho de la noche como niño bueno, solo puro alcohol, sexo y rock and roll- finalizó enseñando su colmillo con sonrisa incluida.

-¡Que respuesta taaan ridícula Burn!- se mofó la voz que estaba sosteniendo la cámara, era un tono cálido que prometía aventuras y diversión.

-¡Tu cállate Reize!

Hina se rió de nuevo, eran más las veces que la había visto reír en ese video que en el tiempo que había convivido con ella.

-Ryuu-chan, ven aquí, tú eres el siguiente en entrevistar.

La imagen volvió a desenfocarse en el momento en que la cámara cambio de manos para dar paso a un muchacho delgado de piel tostada, cabello verdoso y ojos profundos y negros.

-¿Qué es lo que opina de su nuevo hogar Midorikawa Ryuuji-san?

-Que me encanta, hay una heladería cerca, la escuela nos queda a unos cuantos pasos, y por sobre todas las cosas estoy con mis amigos, así que no hay problema, solamente pido que tu no cocines Chibi-chan, no quiero que morir tan joven por intoxicación.

-¡Oye, eso es grosero!- protestó la chica al instante dándole un golpe en el brazo.

La atención de todos se centró en un nuevo chico que acababa de entrar, de igual manera era pelirrojo pero de un tono un poco más opaco y a la vez brillante, sus ojos verdes eran más oscuros que los de Hina y no poseían una pupila definida, aunque su mirar era amable.

-Reina está a punto de un colapso nervioso, díganme que por favor ya acabaron de limpiar este cuarto.

-Ella siempre exagera con la limpieza-respondieron tajantemente los restantes al unísono.

El recién llegado soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Solo falta que te entreviste a ti Hiro-chan, y prometo que pondré a trabajar a estos dos al instante.

Las protestas de Nagumo no se hicieron esperar y Midorikawa la miró entrecerrando acusadoramente los ojos.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

-Supervisarlos.

Hiroto sonrió divertido y accedió mansamente al itinerario propuesto por la rubia.

-Vale, acabemos pronto con esto o si no Osamu también se pondrá histérico.

-Bien, Kiyama Hiroto-san ¿Cómo es que piensa usted que vamos a sobrevivir…

Nuevamente hubo una interrupción, esta vez era el albino que asomaba su cabeza por la abertura de la puerta.

-Estamos repartiendo las habitaciones, vengan para que podamos decidir el orden.

-¡Yo quiero quedar con Fuu-chan!- chilló Hina soltando el micrófono-periódico para correr a abrazar a Suzuno.

-¡Eso sí que no! ¿¡Acaso estás loca?!- saltaron al instante Midorikawa y Nagumo.

Las voces se empezaron a juntar, entre risas, protestas y reclamos, Goenji pauso el video en ese momento, tratando de analizar toda la información recibida, juntando los cabos sueltos y creando otros.

Suzuno Fuusuke.

Kirai na Hina.

Suzuno Hina.

El llamado a la puerta principal del departamento 505 fue lo que causo que saliera de la habitación para encontrarse con una sorpresa aún mayor, cuando abrió se enfrentó unos orbes alargados, una piel pálida y una aura mortalmente seria y preocupada.

Osamu Sagimuna.

Fue en ese instante en que lo reconoció, no por el video que anteriormente acababa de ver, sino por la primera vez que lo había visto en persona, él era una persona que sin conocerse, sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra había comprendido al instante el dolor que había pasado en Aomori.

El dolor de perder a la mujer amada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_19 de enero de 2016. 10:15 pm._

Necesito un esclavo que pase mis escritos del cuaderno a la máquina, sep, lo voy a pedir de regalo de cumpleaños. Como sea, año nuevo, capitulo nuevo. Capitulo algo así como de transición con dos personajes nuevos, veamos como Yuuka y Osamu influyen en estos dos, me tarde un poco más porque investigue el tema de la emancipación, las líneas del metro de Japón y sobre los personajes de Inazuma Eleven (me enteré que Suzuno tiene 15 años cuando aparece, y todo mundo lo pone de la edad de Nagumo, Hiroto y Midorikawa xD)

Mi amor infinito a **ZettaInverse** que hoy cumple años, y que es mi groupie personal y que fue la única que dejo review.

¿Reviews? :3


	12. Amando con Locura

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

.

.

.

.

.

.

El mundo no se detiene ante tu dolor

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espectro de Brocken**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**Amando con Locura  
.**

.

.

.

"_Puede uno amar sin ser feliz;  
puede uno ser feliz sin amar;  
pero amar y ser feliz  
es algo prodigioso."_

_Honoré de Balzac_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El viaje en tren para llegar había sido una locura sudorosa y apestosa, siempre era lo mismo. Al menos esta vez ningún pervertido había intentado toquetearla usando de pretexto que había mucha gente empujándolo, incluso había alcanzado a sentarse junto a una pelirrosa parlanchina que se había quedado dormida a medio camino en su hombro.

-Ya llegué- anunció con cansancio abriendo suavemente la puerta del departamento, siendo recibida por una penumbra total y un silencio absoluto- ¿Chicos? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Con cuidado tanteó la pared hasta dar con el contacto de la luz, cuando lo presionó y el foco del techo iluminó la estancia escuchó un gruñido de molestia surgiendo del pequeño sillón que formaba toda su sala –"Y es que menos es más", había dicho Reina con una sonrisa optimista cuando se dieron cuenta de que no alcanzaban a costear una sala común, tradúzcase cómo una completa-, se acercó para encontrarse con un muchacho acostado tapándose la cara con un mullido cojín.

-¿Fuu-chan? ¿Dónde están todos los demás?

El albino no le contestó en vez de eso tomó su celular que estaba puesto en la mesita de enfrente y envió un mensaje, para después sentarse en el sillón y observarla con sus ojos azules de manera penetrante, aquello siempre la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Ya comiste Hina?

La rubia se pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y se sentó junto a él con una sonrisita tímida en su rostro.

-Sí, Urabe-san me invitó a una parrillada junto con todo el demás personal, está muy contenta porque el número de ventas ha crecido.

-Lo que debería de hacer es darte un aumento en vez de invitarte a comer.

-Mou, que amargado eres, el salario no está mal y me gusta mi trabajo. Es lindo- comentó inflando los mofletes y logrando que el otro rodará los ojos- ¿Y dónde están todos los demás?

Suzuno soltó un suspiro fastidiado y se despanzurró un poco en los cojines del sillón, tenía tanto sueño y tanta tarea por hacer que de solo pensarlo le daba una fuerte jaqueca, que los maestros eran unos seres despreciables, sin corazón y alma por dejar tanto trabajo, así ni se podían disfrutar de las vacaciones.

-Fuimos a ayudar a Heat, Nepper y a los otros con la mudanza que están haciendo, ya les faltaba poco para acabar, pero como Rean dijo que al final de todo iban a hacer una fiesta para celebrar me vine para acá.

-¿Y Osamu se quedó?- preguntó la de ojos verdes incrédula.

-Ulvida lo obligó- contestó alzando los hombros sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-Estoy casi segura de que esos dos se traen algo raro entre manos- susurró Hina posando una mano en su barbilla, analizando mentalmente los últimos comportamientos extraños de sus amigos.

-Bueno, no serían los primeros en ocultar algo- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa torcida que sonrojó a la de orbes verdes.

-Y… ¿Por qué no los alcanzamos en la fiesta?- cuestionó intentando cambiar de tema.

En automático Fuusuke frunció el ceño y con voz autoritaria contestó sin dudar ni un poco.

-No, no quiero ir, ya les mandé un mensaje de que llegaste a casa sin problemas y que nos quedaremos aquí a descansar.

-Ya tenías el mensaje listo- dijo observándolo acusadoramente con los ojos entrecerrados- solo esperaste a que llegara y no tomaste en cuenta mi opinión.

-Pffff, necesitas descansar y punto. Ellos van a quedarse a dormir allá, además el departamento no puede quedarse solo.

-¡Por tu culpa no tengo vida social!- lloriqueó dramáticamente- ¡Quieres que me convierta en un cubito de hielo solitario como tú!

El chico se abalanzó contra ella e Hina soltó una carcajada, le encantaba molestarlo y que él siempre inventara una manera ingeniosa para callarla, esta vez solo la apresó entre él y el sillón y se quedó observándola sin hacer nada más, la rubia podía sentir como la respiración de él chocaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas, el olor a menta fresca inundando sus fosas nasales y el calor que desprendía todo su cuerpo, sin resistirlo más lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó dulcemente.

-No quiero que te conviertas en un cubo de hielo como yo- le refutó una vez que se separaron- solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado.

Hina escondió su rostro en el pecho masculino y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si jamás quisiera separarse de él, puede que Suzuno fuera frío, cortante y algo grosero la mayor parte del tiempo, pero desde que habían comenzado su relación –aun no tenía un nombre como tal, porque no era un noviazgo, pero no sabían cómo clasificar esa evolución- se comportaba más dulce y cariñoso con ella. Y aquello le agradaba muchísimo.

-Ryuu-chan sospecha algo- confesó Hina, su voz sonó un poco amortiguada porque aún seguía abrazando al peliblanco.

-¿Reize? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Que últimamente estaba más feliz de lo normal, y que creía que era porque tenía novio o algo así.

Suzuno se acomodó en el sillón para que ambos cupieran acostados sin mayor problema y soltó un suspiró de fastidio ante la conversación que se avecinaba.

-Bueno, no es como si lo fuéramos a ocultar para siempre, en algún momento tenemos que decírselos.

Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un silencio que lo exasperó.

-¿O qué? ¿Acaso eso no está dentro de tus planes?- cuestionó rudamente.

-No es eso- respondió firmemente taladrándolo con sus ojos verdes- Es solo que me asusta la reacción de los chicos, en especial la de Haru-kun.

Suzuno frunció aún más las cejas, la plática iba tomando un camino que no le gustaba para nada.

-Explícate- exigió fríamente.

-An se le confesó a Haru-kun.

-¿Y? Era bastante obvio que Rean estaba interesada en Burn, no sé qué le vio, pero yo no me voy a meter con sus gustos tan raros.

-Él la rechazó. Ryuu-chan oyó que la rechazó porque le gusta alguien más... Haru-kun le dijo a An que era alguien de cabellos dorados.

-¿Y?

-¡No puedo lastimarlo de esa forma!

-¡Tú no eres la única persona rubia en el planeta!

-¡Pero si la única que él conoce! ¿O sabes de alguien más?

-¿Qué tal Bomber? Él es también es rubio, y de hecho su tono es más dorado que el tuyo.

-¡Pero Honba Geki es un chico!

-¿Y eso que? ¿Acaso no has oído del yaoi? Ya te dije que yo no voy a juzgar los gustos de nadie.

La chica soltó una carcajada que retumbó por todo el lugar, el albino la observó un tanto molesto.

-¿Ese es todo el problema? ¿No quieres decirles a los demás por miedo a Burn?

-¿Y si eso nos fragmenta?... ¿Si rompe a nuestra familia?

-No va a pasar eso, Ulvida y Dezarm no dirán gran cosa porque ellos están igual, Reize hará berrinche porque no le dijiste desde antes pero no más, Gran solo sonreirá como si fuera Dalai Lama y Burn tendrá que aceptarlo tarde o temprano. Fin.

-Detesto cuando simplificas las cosas.

Suzuno Fuusuke sonrió arrogantemente sin amedrentarse por el dedito acusador de Hina, ya que en su rostro también bailoteaba una sonrisilla divertida y resignada. Juguetonamente la rubia se sentó en las piernas del chico, de manera que sus caras quedaban una frente a otra, los ojos azul hielo del muchacho la escrutaron detenidamente, estaba consciente de que ya no eran unos chiquillos y que las hormonas realizaban estragos en su sistema, pero aquella posición comprometedora para ambos lo ponía un poco alterado.

-¿Nervioso?- preguntó desafiante con un brillo extraño en sus orbes verdes.

Y entonces la besó.

Porque atrás quedaban esos jueguecitos de darse la mano por debajo de la mesa, los sonrojos infantiles por acciones inocentes como regalarle el segundo botón de la chaqueta de su uniforme escolar y los besos torpes en áticos sucios y con estrellas como espectadoras.

Ambos lo deseaban así.

La temperatura del lugar fue aumentando, las manos rasposas de Suzuno acariciaban parsimoniosamente la piel desnuda de las piernas femeninas que la corta falda dejaba al descubierto, Hina dejaba escapar suspiros que inundaban y mermaban sus sentidos, de manera inconsciente la chica empezó a mover las caderas en pequeños círculos que solo aumentaba el calor de los cuerpos involucrados, Fuusuke dejó que sus palmas reptaran dentro de la blusa de la joven, encontrándose muy rápido con el broche del sostén, cuando lo rozó Hina tembló de expectación y deseo contenido.

-¿Nerviosa?- cuestionó sarcásticamente el chico con la voz tan ronca que le costó reconocerla como propia.

-No tienes ni idea- respondió la rubia quitándose la blusa de un movimiento rudo que hizo que el moño en que estaba recogido su cabello se deshiciera por completo.

Fuusuke no usaría la palabra "impaciente" para describir a Hina –a menos que estuviera involucrado en la cuestión un pedazo de chocolate o un paquete de galletas- ese término quedaba mejor con Burn o Reize, pero decidió cambiar su concepto en aquel momento: la de ojos verdes era impaciente cuando había algo de por medio que le interesara muchísimo.

Y ese algo era él.

Dejó que al igual que se había quitado su blusa, procediera de la misma forma con su playera, los dedos de la chica serpentearon con avidez por todo su pecho y él no pudo evitar tensarse por completo, sintiendo demasiadas cosas en un solo instante y esa bomba de sensaciones explotó cuando ella posó sus labios en su clavícula, en su manzana de Adán y en el lóbulo de su oreja, por instinto bajó su rostro y su nariz se encontró con el inicio de los senos de la joven, Hina soltó un gemido que resonó por todo el departamento.

El sonido de las llaves introduciéndose en la puerta cortó la atmosfera al instante, la rubia salió corriendo a su cuarto con una velocidad que el mismo Flash envidiaría y el peliblanco se quedó sentado en el sillón con cara de querer cometer asesinato en masa.

Pero esa noche abría un pelirrojo menos en el mundo.

-¿Gazelle? ¿Qué haces despierto todavía?

-Quería matarte de un paro cardiaco.

Los ojos ámbar de Nagumo lo observaron con incomprensión, pero no le dio mayor importancia, él albino muchas veces tenía instintos homicidas en su contra.

-¿Por qué no traes puesta una camisa?

-Tenía calor.

-¿Y por eso respiras entrecortadamente?

-Burn…

-¿Qué?

-Vete a la mierda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Por Kami-sama ¡No puedo creer que en verdad lo hicimos!- susurró Hina cubriéndose el rostro ruborizado por la vergüenza con un chal blanco que había estado tirado en el suelo.

Suzuno se quedó en silencio sin saber bien que es lo que debía de decir, en cambio la lluvia golpeteaba fuertemente contra las ventanas llenando ese silencio que empezaba a tornarse incomodo, y es que ¿Qué esperaba escuchar una chica después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales en la bodega polvorienta de su trabajo llena de vestidos de novia viejos?

-Fuusuke…

-¿Qué?

-Dime algo- pidió suplicante.

-¿Tienes frío?

-¿Qué? ¡Noo! ¡Bueno, si tengo un poco de frío! ¡Pero no quiero que me preguntes eso en un momento como este!- chilló un poco histérica y confundida.

El albino tomó un par de vestidos esponjosos que se encontraban cerca y usó las amplias faldas para cubrir la desnudez de los dos, la acercó a su pecho para abrazarla a pesar de que ella se mostraba un poco recelosa y aspiró suavemente el olor a naranjas agridulces que despedía su dorada cabellera.

-Hina

-¿Qué?- cuestionó huraña.

-Te quiero-susurró tan bajito que fue un milagro que la chica lo escuchara, pero lo hizo, y una sonrisa gigantesca se pintó en su rostro.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó juguetonamente, picando insistentemente su mejilla para llamar su atención- No alcance a oírte.

-No dije nada.

-¡Mou, eres tan serio- dijo con voz berrinchuda.

-Acércate más que hace frío- exigió con un tono monótono y autoritario, apachurrando el cuerpo femenino más contra sí.

Cuando Hina sintió las respiraciones acompasadas del muchacho en su espalda se giró para poder contemplarlo mientras dormía, con suavidad acomodó unos mechones albinos y cariñosamente deposito un beso en la mejilla.

-A pesar de que seas un idiota con poco tacto, de que tengas un genio de los mil demonios, una boca sucia y seas más frío que el polo norte; a pesar de todo eso, te quiero cómo no he querido a nadie más.

Fuusuke frunció el ceño entre sueños e Hina rio delicadamente, se acomodó entre los brazos del chico y se dispuso a dormir con tranquilidad.

Aquel lugar tan cálido que se formaba entre el pecho y los brazos de Suzuno Fuusuke era el lugar a donde pertenecía Kirai na Hina, era su hogar y lo sería para siempre.

Pero sin previo aviso, siempre llegó a su fin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_13 de agosto de 2016.10:33 pm._

Después de casi siete meses de desaparecida regreso con la confusa continuación de este fic, espero que al menos alguien siga leyendo esta cosa, y para aquel que lo haga (si es que existen los milagros) podrá notar que las escenas hot no son lo mío, así que una disculpa de antemano por esa escena donde definitivamente mate al libido xD

En fin, la universidad no es lo que yo creía, mentiría si no dijera que estoy un poquitín decepcionada.

Gracias a **EerieVelMond**por su review, que a pesar de todo el dramatismo de la historia y la tardanza con la que avanza me deja comentarios que al leerlos me hacen formar sonrisas enormes. Eres amors.

¿Reviews? :3


End file.
